


Problem

by katatonic25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katatonic25/pseuds/katatonic25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think you can handle this, Granger?” he asked huskily and I cracked open my eyes.<br/>“Handle what?”<br/>“Fucking me, knowing that come Monday morning, you’re going to face off against me in the Wizengamot.”<br/>“I’ll kick your arse regardless, Malfoy,” I murmured. He chuckled again and I arched into him.<br/>“Then get on the bed,” he said and watched my hips sway as I walked to his large bed. “This is going to be a long night, Granger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**  This story will contain elements of BDSM, especially dominance and submission. If this squicks you out, then perhaps this isn't the story for you. If you're on board with that, then read ahead! I appreciate all your support xoxox

* * *

"That girl is a problem," a gruff voice said as I walked by, carefully swishing my solicitor's robes behind me. I shot the two men behind me a vaguely amused look and one of them called out to me.

"Granger." His deep voice echoed in the Ministry hallway and I debated whether he was worth turning around for. His robes rustled on the ground as he walked up behind me, his pace eased by his long legs.

"Malfoy," I said and turned to face him. He was stupidly tall and not nearly as lanky as he once was. He flipped a long strand of fine blond hair out of his face and appraised me with a look.

"What's your problem with Mr. Richmond? He's ready to make this little annoyance go away."

"Little annoyance?" I spat at him. "Your client  _tortured_  his elves for years! You're lucky all I'm charging him with is abuse. If I had it my way, he'd be locked in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Now if you'll excuse me, Malfoy, I've got work to do."

With a final disgusted look, I hurried down the empty hallway. I only worked as a solicitor with the Wizengamot for cases relating to my department and I still had plenty of work to do aside from fining the bollocks off of aristocratic arsholes. And Draco Malfoy was the biggest arsehole of them all. He was nearly always my opponent in the courtroom, defending his rich and snobby clients to the death. Word around town was that the Malfoys didn't even own house-elves anymore, but he was dogged in his insistence that others have that right. We were split pretty evenly in wins and losses, much to my dismay. Malfoy may be a prick, but he was damn good at his job.

By the time I reached my cramped office, I was still fuming.

"Fucking blond ferret," I grumbled and sat down at my desk. There was a ridiculous amount of memos piled on it, as I was the only one who actually worked in this department. The Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures (I had the word "control" dropped from the title my first year here) was small and usually went unnoticed unless I made a stir- and to be fair, I usually did just that. While house-elves were my passion, I also worked relentlessly on centaur land rights and the incorporation of half-Giants into the magical community. I had made plenty of enemies since starting here three years ago, fresh off the battlefield, and I planned to continue making waves.

I heard a faint struggle outside my door as my assistant Joshua begged someone to leave. After a small bang, I looked up expectantly at my door. Whoever wanted to see me just hexed my assistant, and I was damn curious to see who had the balls. A quick knock sounded from my door, so I answered sweetly.

"Come in."

There, in all his glory, was Draco Malfoy ready for round two. He had shed his solicitor's robes and stood before me in a beautifully tailored grey suit that made his eyes shine bright silver. With another flip of his stupid hair, he sat down on the chair in front of my desk and propped his feet up, kicking off a folder in the process.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" I growled and got up to get the fallen papers. When I bent down in front of him, he wolf whistled, so I flipped him off.

"Granger, you know you've got quite the mouth on you?"

I rolled my eyes. Nearly everyone I encountered since I graduated school informed me of this fact. I didn't see what was so shocking; anyone who met me even in passing knew I was passionate and short-tempered. In my case, that culminated in a mouth that most sailors would blush at.

"My last boyfriend liked to remind me," I scoffed and let him balk at my innuendo. Then he shook his head and laughed, pulling a card out of his suit jacket. He tossed it on my desk.

"What's this rubbish, then?" I asked, only mildly curious.

"What day is it, Granger?"

I looked over at my calendar. May Second.

"Fuck, is it time for the Memorial Ball again?"

"That's the thing about memorials, Granger," Draco drawled, daring me smack him silly. "They occur every year."

I glared at him and snapped my jaw shut.

"Anyways, it's being held at the Manor this year and my mother mentioned you hadn't RSVPed, so I volunteered to hand deliver your invitation. I can be quite the gentleman, you know."

"My mail still gets lost since I moved out of Ron's," I said with an eye roll.

"Ah, yes. The breakup that shook the very foundation of Wizarding Britain. It's been a while, though, has it not? Surely even the Weasel would have solved the problem of mail delivery."

"It's only been a few months," I said with a shrug. "Ron takes his time."

"Still pining over the girl that got away?" Draco smirked.

"You know just as well as everyone else that we're still friends, Malfoy. Not every breakup ends with one person throwing the other's clothes out the window on fire for all of Diagon Alley to see."

Draco winced a little at the mention of his very public and very messy breakup with Astoria Greengrass. His eyes turned to stone at my proud smirk and dropped his feet from my desk and leaned towards me.

"You're right. I'm sure the Weasel is sitting at home, alone, wanking furiously over the memory of your hot little arse in those tight skirts you always wear."

With that vile comment, he was out of my office in a flash, leaving me gaping unattractively. To be honest, I wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered, so I opted for neither and tried to finish my work. The Memorial Ball was that night and I needed to get the hell out of the Ministry so I could get ready.

* * *

I Apparated onto the front lawn of Malfoy Manor precisely at seven. It looked spectacular, with its ancient walls covered in fairy lights. I walked up the small flight of stairs and the charmed door opened and announced my presence.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry greeted as soon as I walked up to him. "You look great."

And I did. I wore a black, strapless gown with leather straps on the sides. I piled my hair on top of my head and wore a simple, silver necklace with a crystal pendant that dangled dangerously in my cleavage. Harry looked dashing as well, in his handsome black suit. I laughed when I saw his Gryffindor red tie- typical Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. Shall we get a drink?" I asked and searched for the bar. Harry placed my hand in the crook of his arm and led me over to it.

"Two firewhiskies, please," he instructed the bartender and we made idle small talk while sipping our drinks. His eyebrows rose dangerously high and stared at whoever was making his or her way up behind me.

"Well, well, well, Granger. You clean up nicely," a snarky voice drawled in my ear and I turned to face him.

"Oh really, Malfoy?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "Maybe tonight, you'll be the one wanking over my hot little arse."

Harry choked on his drink and I turned back around.

"Dance?" I asked and he nodded dumbly.

We waltzed for a few boring songs, but I excused myself before the next one began. There was only so much ballroom dancing a girl could do before she died of utter boredom. I left Harry in the capable hands of Luna Lovegood and wandered throughout the ballroom. A small door caught my eye and I decided to investigate.

It led into a dark hallway and I muttered a  _Lumos_  to light my wand tip. Aside from cobwebs and dust, there was nothing interesting in the hallway, so I turned back and walked directly into the firm chest of Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger?" he demanded with a slight growl.

"Wandering," I responded flippantly. "Balls are boring."

He laughed and took a step towards me. To keep him out of my personal space, I took a step backwards and ran straight into the wall. I looked in his eyes and saw a swirling mixture of annoyance and something else that I was too cautious to identify. So maybe there  _was_  something interesting in the hallway. Malfoy put both hands against the wall, caging me in.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're kind of a bitch, Granger?" he replied with a lopsided smirk.

"Has anyone ever told  _you_  that you're a bastard?" I responded hotly and his face drew into a scowl.

"Turn around," he commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Turn the fuck around."

I don't know what made me do it... possibly the deep tone his voice had taken on, or the menacing, but somehow equally thrilling look in his eyes... but I did. I turned around and he pushed me forward so my cheek lay flat against the wall. He kicked my legs open to widen my stance, causing the slit that ran up the back of my thighs to pull apart. My stockings had a black seam that lined up the back of my legs and Malfoy made a strangled growl when he noticed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him when I felt his large hand run up the back of my leg. He didn't answer, but he gently rubbed at the sensitive skin of my thighs. Whatever he  _was_  doing was sending shivers up and down my spine and I bit back a moan when his fingers reached the edge of my knickers.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson," he whispered into my ear. "Would you like that?"

I nodded stupidly, not trusting the sound of my voice. Malfoy pulled up my dress completely and charmed it to stick above my hips. He pulled my hips back so my arse was pushed up in the air.

"Count," he commanded and before I could ask what the hell he was talking about, his hand came down on my arse. The fucker was  _spanking_  me!

"Count!" he growled again.

"One," I breathed. He smacked me again, this time lower. It sent shockwaves to my pussy and I clenched my eyes shut.

"Two."

He spanked me eight more times, each time in a new place. The lower he went, the wetter I got. When I moaned out the number ten, I felt a small trickle of wetness slide down my thighs. I wasn't sure why I was reacting this way to Malfoy, but I didn't really care. It felt good, and I hadn't been with anyone since Ron.

Malfoy backed away and I sighed a little in disappointment. He undid the charm on my dress and pulled the skirt back down. When the hem hit the floor, he drew his hand up between my legs and stopped just inches before my center. I was about to cry out in frustration, but then I felt his hot tongue slide up, licking the drop of wetness that was making its way down my thigh. I moaned, no longer trying to hide my arousal.

"Malfoy," I whimpered and he straightened up and turned me back around. He didn't waste a moment before slamming his mouth onto mine, and I tasted myself on his tongue- his skillful and domineering tongue. I barely put up a fight before surrendering to him, letting him plunder into my mouth. I trailed my hands down his front and hovered over the bulge that pressed against his pants. I gave it a little squeeze and he responded by hiking my skirt above my waist again. I grabbed onto his shoulders and lifted myself up so I could wrap my legs around his hips.

"Fuck, Granger," he groaned when I rubbed myself wantonly against him. "You're made of fire."

His mouth moved down to kiss my neck and I took the opportunity to unzip his pants and free his cock. I rubbed the tip against my wet knickers and his grunt vibrated against the skin of my neck.

"I'm going to rip your fucking knickers," he growled and I let my head fall back as I moaned. There was something so addicting about Malfoy's raw dominance and I wanted to see how far it would take me.

"Yes," I gasped out when I felt his fingers dance around my swollen clit through the fabric. He kept his promise and ripped into the lace barrier between us. He impaled me almost immediately and I cried out at the feeling. He felt thick inside of me and his cock stretched me out in the most delicious way. Curious for his reaction, I moaned out.

"Malfoy, your cock is fantastic."

He drew back and slammed into me, causing my back to scrape against the rough wall behind me. The combination of the pain in my back and the pleasure Malfoy was bringing me sent me spiraling for release. I clenched down on him and he groaned again. I vaguely hoped the hallway had some kind of silencing charm, because between my high-pitched moans and Malfoy's caveman grunting, there was a good chance someone could hear us.

He must have sensed that my mind wandered because Malfoy grabbed my neck and forced me to meet his eyes.

"You won't think of anyone else right now, Granger," he growled, his chest rumbling against mine. "I'm the one doing this to you. Draco  _fucking_  Malfoy. Do you hear me?"

He swiveled his hips and pushed against a spot inside me that made me wail.

"Yes," I cried.

"No one will ever fuck you like this, Granger. No one will ever fuck you like the woman you are. So  _fucking_  fiery and hot," he husked.

My orgasm was pummeling towards me, and I felt the cord behind my belly tighten. I gripped at his cock and he let out a slew of curses.

"Malfoy," I huffed. "I'm going to come. Oh god, I'm-  _fuck_ , don't stop."

More incoherent nonsense babbled from my mouth as Malfoy pounded perfectly into me and the cord snapped as my world exploded. I cried out, howling my pleasure as Malfoy's pace became erratic. With a final grunt, he followed me into oblivion and I felt him spill his hot seed into me. He stilled against me as our breathing calmed. He slid out of me and I groaned at the loss.

I muttered a  _Scourgify_  and cleaned our combined fluids from my thighs. I felt a tender spot on the nape of my neck and went to charm it, but Malfoy grabbed my hand.

"Leave it," he said in a raspy voice that sent another spark of arousal through me. He undid the clasp that held my hair on top of my head and it tumbled down in loose waves around my shoulders. Malfoy leaned forward and breathed in the smell of my hair then turned to walk out the hallway. Before he got to the door, he turned his head back to me.

"We're going to do that again," he said and I smiled.

After a few minutes, I too left the hallway and found Harry standing in a corner, trying to hide from his many adoring fans.

"Where were you?" he asked suspiciously. I patted my hair down to make sure it covered the love bite on my neck.

"Nowhere important," I said with a smile and he just shrugged. That was one of the things I loved about Harry; he wasn't interested in prying into my personal life.

"Ron's here," he gestured toward to redhead. I nodded noncommittally. Ron started to walk over to us, but was stopped by Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Ron reveled in his status as war hero and certainly didn't mind the female attention, even when we were together. Of course, he never did anything improper, but his wandering gaze left little to my imagination. With a girl flanked on each arm, he headed back in our direction.

"Hey guys," he said breathlessly. "You remember Lavender and Parvati."

"Sure," Harry said and I smiled sweetly.

"Hello, ladies. You look lovely."

"Thanks, Hermione," Parvati beamed and Lavender did a quick double take.

"What's that on your neck, Hermione?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just burned myself with a curling iron earlier," I supplied with a wave of my hand.

"A what?" she asked.

Harry and I laughed and I explained the function of Muggle hair products.

Midway through the explanation of how heat works in hard-to-tame hair, I saw Malfoy sneak away towards where I assumed his room was. I finished my lecture as quickly as possible, then excused myself. I wandered aimlessly in the halls for a bit before coming across a set of large, white double doors. I leaned my ear against it and heard soft jazz playing. I mustered my courage and tried the door. It opened with a creak and I tip-toed inside and closed the door behind me.

Malfoy was standing in front of a roaring fire with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. His shirt was off and I could see faint red lines where I must have clawed at his back through his shirt. I quietly unzipped my dress and shimmied out of it, thankful for the drum solo that covered the rustling of my gown. I stood behind Malfoy completely naked; he had ripped my knickers beyond repair earlier and my dress was so tight that I didn't need a bra. I cleared my throat and he nearly jumped out of his skin. His eyes widened momentarily when he saw me, then slowly trailed up and down my body.

"You're insatiable, Granger," he said and walked towards me. He lightly traced my breast with his finger, circling my nipple. He pinched it tightly without warning and I unsuccessfully tried to stifle my moan. "Won't your little gang notice your absence?"

I bit down on my bottom lip and shook my head. He chuckled darkly and dragged his finger down from my breast to pussy. I moaned again when his finger slipped into my folds and rubbed small circles around my clit. Malfoy's hot breath puffed across my neck and I tilted my head to the side to give him access to my neck. He latched on to the love bite that he made earlier and sucked hard.

"Do you think you can handle this, Granger?" he asked huskily and I cracked open my eyes.

"Handle what?"

"Fucking me, knowing that come Monday morning, you're going to face off against me in the Wizengamot."

"I'll kick your arse regardless, Malfoy," I murmured. He chuckled again and I arched into him.

"Then get on the bed," he said and watched my hips sway as I walked to his large bed. "This is going to be a long night, Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the Ministry, my heels clicking on the stone floor beneath me. I had been summoned for a meeting the moment I got in this morning and I hadn’t even had the chance to drink my tea. When I entered the conference room, I rolled my eyes. Of course. Malfoy and his client, Alexander Richmond, sat next to each other on one side of the long, oak table. I winced a little when I sat on the hard chair and ignored Malfoy’s proud smirk.

He had definitely kept his word on Friday. I lost track of how many times I came that night and spent most of Saturday soaking in a hot bath. Ginny stopped by for dinner that night and I filled her in on my little adventure and she nearly shit herself in shock. I suppose I can’t blame her; not many people would expect Hermione Granger to let Draco Malfoy fuck her raw for an entire night. But I did and he did- and now I had the sore muscles to prove it.

“Miss Granger,” Malfoy began, but I interrupted him immediately.

“Solicitor Granger.”

He narrowed his stormy eyes momentarily but continued speaking.

“Mr. Richmond is prepared to make a deal with your department. The hassle of a drawn out court case would not reflect well on his new business, and it would be best for all of us to settle this matter today.”

I guffawed. Malfoy was the most arrogant prick I’d ever faced off against.

“Well, unfortunately for poor Mr. Richmond, I have an airtight case against him. There will be no settling today.”

I slammed my portfolio closed and strutted out of the room. Halfway to my office, I went into the little kitchenette to finally prepare my morning Earl Grey. As I stood impatiently in front of the kettle waiting for it to boil, the door clicked opened and shut. I was too preoccupied with Malfoy and his annoying smirk to acknowledge the new person in the room until he or she pressed up against me.

“Granger,” that stupid, but so _fucking_ sexy voice graveled into my ear. “I enjoyed your little show back there.”

“My show?” I asked and tried to ignore his hands making their way around my waist.

He didn’t answer me, but swept my hair to the side and rubbed at the mark he left earlier.

“You charmed it,” he commented.

“I can’t very well walk around the Ministry with a love bite, now can I?” I shot back and leaned forward to grab the kettle. I made sure to rub my arse against him a bit and relished in his little groan.

“I told you not to,” Malfoy grumbled and grabbed my wrist to turn me around. I dropped the kettle on the counter and looked him right in the eye.

“I do whatever the fuck I want, Malfoy.”

He raised an eyebrow, so I modified my statement.

“I do whatever I want… but if I _choose_ to do what you say, it’s because I want to.”

Malfoy cracked that irritating smirk and leaned forward to speak into my ear.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, Granger.”

With a small bite to my earlobe, he pulled back and headed toward the door. As he was walking through the threshold, he called back.

“Nice skirt, by the way.”

I rubbed my thighs together to get rid of the ache that was building between them and went back to making my tea. One touch to the kettle told me that the water had cooled and I gave up on my Muggle strategy and waved my wand at it. Steam spiraled from my cup as my tea brewed and I breathed in the scent of citrus.

The rest of my day went as planned and I even had a new lead from Headmistress McGonagall about hunters in the Forbidden Forest. I made a mental note to schedule a trip to Hogwarts to check it out and filed away the memos that had accumulated on my messy desk. A quiet knock drew my attention to the door where Joshua was standing.

“Package, Miss Granger,” he said and brought it over to me. It was wrapped beautifully in deep purple paper with a shiny black ribbon. I thanked Joshua and he closed my door on the way out. I pulled at the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the present. I uncovered a creamy ivory box and I opened the lid and gasped.

Nestled in cream tissue paper lay a pair of black, lace barely-there knickers and a purple and black blindfold. I saw a little card tucked in the crotch of the knickers and opened it.

_Solicitor Granger,_

_Wear these tomorrow. Keep the blindfold in your handbag._

_Yours,_

_Solicitor Malfoy_

I bit my lip and tried to keep from giggling, but a laugh still bubbled out of me. He may be an arrogant prick, but he did have a sense of humor. I picked up the blindfold and studied it. It was silky smooth and I was immediately intrigued. _Well done, Malfoy_ , I thought as I placed it gently in my bag.

\-------------------------------------------

The next day, I wore my new knickers and enjoyed the soft, rich lace against my skin. I didn’t recognize the brand, which means they must have cost a fortune. What else could I expect from a Malfoy? I hadn’t seen him yet until I headed to the usual meeting for department heads. He passed by me and acknowledged me with a wink. Halfway through the meeting, I was diligently taking notes when a pulse went through my knickers. I sat up ramrod straight and adjusted a little. When it happened again, I knew it wasn’t a coincidence.

The pulsing strengthened and vibrated against my pussy, sending little waves of pleasure through my body.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked from his place on my left. “Your face is really red.”

I nodded and pulled my portfolio into my lap to grip. Every time I moved, the vibration increased so I tried to sit as still as possible. I would _not_ come in the middle of a fucking Ministry meeting. Unfortunately, it seemed that Malfoy had another idea. The vibration moved to pulse solely against the spot where my clit touched my knickers. A fine sheen of sweat broke across my forehead as I held my breath, fighting the urge to moan. I balled my fists at my side and shut my eyes; I needed to regain control.

“Isn’t that right, Miss Granger?” the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked me. All eyes focused on me and I cursed Malfoy and his deviousness.

I tried to just nod in agreement but Harry elbowed me so I opened my mouth.

“Yes, Minister,” I replied in a shaky voice. That seemed to do the job, because everyone focused back on the Minister and ignored me. As my blood pressure rose, I felt the inevitable tension building in my core. The vibration steadied and pulsed ruthlessly against me. I looked down, pretending to be fascinated with my notes, and screwed my eyes shut. The tension snapped and waves of pleasure jolted through me and I shuddered gently.

“Hermione,” Harry whispered again. “What’s wrong with you?”

Sated and relieved I didn’t cry out, I shushed him and focused back on the meeting.  Twenty minutes later, with an uncomfortably damp pair of knickers, I was free. Instead of heading to my office, I stormed up to the solicitor’s floor and searched for Malfoy’s shockingly blond head. I found his office, ignored his insipid secretary and banged on the door.

“Enter,” he called and I barged in and slammed the door shut behind me.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” I cried. “I was in a meeting, Malfoy!”

“I know,” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow. “That’s what made it fun.”

I flushed slightly realizing that is _was_ kind of hot, but I refused to back down.

“I had to look the Minister for fucking Magic in the eye and speak! I was lucky I didn’t come all over the fucking table!”

Malfoy looked mildly impressed and brought his hands behind his head and rested against them on his plush leather chair.

“Ah, but you didn’t,” he pointed out. “You did well.”

I reared my head back and slammed my palms on his desk.

“What does _that_ mean?”

He stood up and walked around his large desk. Malfoy looked down at me, standing so closely that I could smell his spicy cologne. He brought his hand up to my face and rubbed his thumb over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly and took it in my mouth. His grey eyes smoldered and I released his thumb. He dragged his palm along the back of my neck, then up the base of my skull.

“What-” I started to ask, but he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards. It didn’t hurt, but it surprised me and I cried out. He leaned in and licked a long stroke from the base of my throat upwards.

“That _means_ you get a reward,” he rasped and then dropped his mouth over mine. His kisses were demanding and all-consuming, just like him. My mind promptly forgot how mad I was and instead focused in his lips. They were soft, but furious as they molded around mine and stole my breath. He backed me up so the desk hit the soft curve of my arse and I sighed into his mouth.

He ripped open the buttons of my conservative blouse and pulled the cups of my bra down. When he latched onto my nipple, I moaned, long and low. Then he added his teeth, and I couldn’t stand it. I pulled at his shirt until it hung open and trailed my fingers down his body. I felt him unzip my skirt and pull it down my legs along with my soiled knickers. Before I could do the same to him, he roughly turned me around and bent me over his desk. I held my tongue as he dragged his hard cock down the cleft of my arse and down to my pussy.

“Do you know why you’re being rewarded?” he asked.

“I- um, I,” I stammered and he rubbed at my clit with the tip of his cock. “No.”

“First, you wore the knickers,” he said and slid the head of his cock into me. “Second, you let yourself come in a meeting.” He pushed in a little further, but not enough to satisfy the ache in my belly and I cried out in frustration. “And third,” he paused. “Because you look hot when you’re riled up.” He slammed his entire length into me and I gripped the edge of the desk to keep from shooting across it. Malfoy reared back and plunged into me again and my nipples slid across the cold wood of his desk, scattering papers everywhere.

“You’re such a fucking minx, Granger,” he growled out as he pounded relentlessly into me. “You walk through these halls you own the fucking Ministry.”

I ground my hips back against him.

“You may be Draco _fucking_ Malfoy, but I’m Hermione Granger… and if I wanted to, I _could_ own the Ministry,” I retorted confidently, but my wavering voice betrayed my lust.

Malfoy grabbed my hair again and pulled it so my head hovered above the table. He leaned his chest down to press against my back and brought his mouth to my ear.

“And who’s fucking you, Granger?”

I moaned again when his hand came around to massage my clit.

“You are,” I whimpered.

With that, he gripped my hips and sped up his pace. His sharp hip bones slammed into my arse and it heightened the bliss of Malfoy’s cock thrusting into me. For the second time that day, I began to quiver and shudder as my orgasm exploded through my body.

“Fuck!” I cried. “Fuck, Malfoy! Yes!”

He drove into me a few more times before groaning onto my back and coming into me. He withdrew from me and dragged a fingernail down the length of my spine. Malfoy leaned down and kissed the base in between the two dimples that sat above my arse.

I dressed quickly and repaired the buttons on my blouse as Malfoy watched for a moment before pulling his pants back on. He grabbed my arm before I could sneak out the door and pulled me close to him.

“Did you bring the blindfold?” he asked in a low voice.

“It’s in my bag.”

“Bring it tonight. I’ll open to Floo in my bedroom for you. Come after nine.”

I debated telling him to bugger off, but he was damn good in the sack so I nodded and walked out the door. His boss stared at me as a left and I heard him comment to Malfoy when he thought I was gone.

“Was the Granger?”

“Yes, sir,” Malfoy confirmed.

“That girl is a goddamn problem.”

“She is indeed,” he replied but I could hear the faint smile in his voice.

\----------------------------------

That evening, I invited the boys over for dinner. As two young, single men, the only way they ever got nutritious food was from either me or Molly. I had just put the finishing touches on the salad when I heard the Floo.

“Hello!” I called out from the kitchen. They came in and each gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Smells good,” Ron commented and his stomach growled.

“Ron, if I ever cook something and you don’t think it smells good, I will never cook again,” I joked and motioned for them to sit at the small table. Harry poured three glasses of red wine and plopped down. I levitated to dishes over to them and took my usual seat.

“So, Harry,” I began as soon as I finished chewing a large mouthful of roasted chicken. “How are things with Gin?”

When I saw her during the weekend, she told me Harry was grinding on her last nerve. They had been dating for years now and he still hadn’t popped the big question.

“Fine,” he said with a shrug and I smacked him on the arm.

“She’s going to hex you to the moon and back if you don’t stop dragging your feet,” I informed him.

“Hermione’s right, mate,” Ron said with a mouthful of potatoes. “The time for commitment came a long time ago.”

I smiled and patted Ron’s forearm. He really was a good friend, and I was lucky to still have him in my life.

“What about you, Hermione?” Harry posed, trying to take the heat off of his commitment issues.

“What about me?” I asked with a snort and took a long drink of wine.

“Oh come off it,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes. “You disappeared at the party and returned with a giant bruise on your neck. And today at the meeting, you were clearly distracted.”

Stupid Harry and his perception. I never could get away with anything around him. I tried to ignore Ron’s paling face and responded lightly.

“Just a bit of fun, Harry. Nothing to concern yourself over.”

After a moment of awkward silence, I got up to clean the dishes. The boys perched on the couch and argued over Quidditch while I set the pans to scrub themselves. I glanced at the clock nervously. It was already eight o’clock and I needed to shower and change.

“Sorry, guys,” I called over to them. “You’ve got to go.”

“Plans?” Ron asked, looking down at his feet.

“I’ll make it up to you next time,” I answered and shooed them to the fireplace. When the green flames turned back to orange, I headed to my bedroom.

After a quick shower and thorough shave, I wandered over to my lingerie chest. The blindfold was purple and black, so I picked out a purple bra. It had a silver bow in between the lacy cups and matching purple boyshorts that made my arse look phenomenal. I applied a light layer of makeup and spelled my long hair dry so it shined in pretty waves. I pulled on a simple red dress and black heels and checked my appearance one last time. My bra pushed my breasts up so they peaked tantalizingly from the neckline of my dress and my heels made my short longs look long and slender. With a spritz of vanilla perfume, I headed toward the fireplace.

I stepped into the flames and shouted, “Draco Malfoy’s bedroom.” 


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped into the room and Malfoy was sitting on a chaise lounge with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He swirled it and stood up when I walked over to him.

“Would you like a drink?” he asked and I shook my head no. “Sit.”

I sat.

“Before we start, there are a few things we should discuss.”

I nodded and a nervous knot wound in my stomach.

“I’ve been somewhat negligent in our activities thus far,” he said slowly, like he was choosing his words carefully. “Everything I do is for pleasure, and if at any time you don’t feel that, you need to tell me.”

I creased my forehead in surprise. I opened my mouth to reassure him, but he silenced me with the movement of his hand.

“You need to choose a word that signifies you don’t like whatever I’m doing.”

Ah, a safe word. I knew where we were headed. The knot turned into butterflies and I imagined what kind of things we’d be doing shortly.

“Venus,” I said and scooted a little closer to him. Malfoy nodded and downed his drink.

“Stand.”

He circled around me, eyes boring holes into my skin. His hand skimmed around my arse, then around my front and up to my breasts. He rubbed his thumb against me and my nipple hardened through my bra.

“Take off your dress.”

I peeled it off and tossed it on the chaise. His hand ghosted down my stomach and I gave a little shiver.

“Put on the blindfold.”

I reached into my bag and tied it behind my head. His hands roamed my body while I adjusted to my blindness. They drifted in between my bra-covered breasts, over my arse, and up my thighs. Malfoy took my hand and led me forward. When back of my knees hit his bed, I felt my way to the center and lay down. I felt a dip in the bed and his knees on either side of my hips.

“I’m going to charm your hands still,” he murmured and I nodded. He pulled them above my head and I felt them stick to the pillow.

His warm breath tickled my neck and he latched down, sucking at the place my pulse jumped under my skin. I bit down on my bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. Malfoy dragged his teeth across my skin and down on the top of my breasts. He murmured a spell and my bra vanished. His tongue swirled around my nipple and flicked gently while his hands worked down the plain of my stomach. His fingertips pushed against each dent in my ribcage, then gently smoothed over my hipbones. His mouth followed the trail of his hands and by the time he was kissing the hollow spot below my hip, I was writhing under his touch. Malfoy continued moving down and kissed the outside of my knickers, right above my clit.

“Oh my god,” I breathed and tried to push my hips up to rub against his mouth. He gave a satisfied hum and held me still.

His tongue darted out and pushed against me, but the cloth of my knickers prevented me from feeling the full affect. Malfoy was either a mind-reader or we were on the same page, because with another murmur, my knickers were gone. He spread my legs open so my knees rested on his broad shoulders. He dropped soft, wet kisses up the thin skin of my inner thighs until I felt his nose nudge at my lips. He inhaled deeply and I warmed as a blush spread across my body. His fingers gently spread me open and he nudged his nose against me again, this time across my nub.

“Fuck,” I swore and tried not to roll my hips into his face. I heard him chuckle and I considered slamming my thighs shut but then his tongue gave a long, sweeping lick up my pussy and I decided against it. When the tip of his tongue reached my clit, he dragged the point of it across me a few times before starting over. On his fourth round, I growled in frustration.

“Patience,” he whispered into my center and his deep voice sent little vibrations through me. I took a cleansing breath and he continued by sliding a slender finger in me. I moaned in relief and he added another finger. After pumping inside me a few times, his perfect mouth descended on my clit, sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh god, Malfoy,” I cried and arched my back off the mattress. His fingers moved faster and curled slightly, causing me to grind my hips wantonly against his mouth. Malfoy didn’t seem to mind, because he worked diligently, playing my body like an instrument.

“I’m going to come,” I groaned and his sharp teeth nibbled gently against my swollen bud and I saw stars. My entire body tensed against him and I let of several gasping cries as my eyes rolled back in my head. I felt his tongue lap around my pussy, licking up the wetness from my orgasm. He murmured again and my blindfold disappeared and I blinked quickly to adjust to the dim light of his room.

He crawled up my body like a lion stalking its prey and I nearly came again as I watched his sinewy muscles contract and flex. He nestled in the empty space between my legs and moved my thighs so they were braced against his sides.

“I’m going to leave your hands tied,” he instructed and I let my head fall back against the pillow. His voice was dripping with sensuality and promises.

He plunged into me quickly, forcing a hoarse yelp from my lips. Malfoy withdrew, and with a powerful snap of his hips, he buried himself to the hilt again.

“Fuck,” he swore quietly and dug his fingers into my hipbones. I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts so we were soon spiraling towards completion. Sweat dripped down his chiseled chest and landed on my stomach and he pounded into me at an unyielding pace. Malfoy moved my knees off his shoulders and pushed my legs together and placed them over one shoulder, and my pussy clenched around him with the new angle.

“Granger,” he grunted and I moaned in response. “Your cunt is like a hot, wet fist. I never want to leave.”

His cock started to pulse inside me and lightning shot through my veins as I cried out in release. Malfoy jerked against me and groaned out my name as he came right behind me. He pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to me. With a small wave of his hands, my binding was released and I draped an arm across my face.

I had begun to drift to sleep when I felt Malfoy move next to me. He climbed out of bed, obliviously to my ogling eyes on his arse, and grabbed something off the fireplace. He headed back toward me and I bit my lip in embarrassment when he raised an eyebrow at my stare. He tossed a little package on the bed next to me and slid back under the expensive cotton sheets.

“This is for you,” he said and stretched out his long body.

I picked it up and shred the brown paper. Inside was a necklace with a plain silver chain and small, emerald dragon pendant. I looked up at him in confusion.

“Wear this when you’re up for a little excitement. If you aren’t wearing it, I’ll leave you alone, aside from our professional dealings.”

“Oh,” I said and rubbed the emerald with my thumb. “Alright.”

“Go to sleep, Granger,” he said gruffly. “You have court in the morning.”

\--------------------------------

After a solid morning of kicking arse in the courtroom, I met Ginny for lunch in Diagon Alley. I told her about my night and enjoyed the emotions that washed over her face, from shock to utter glee and possibly a touch of jealousy.

“Wow,” she murmured and studied my necklace. The pendant was small enough not to attract any real attention, but it was quite beautiful. “Put it on!”

“I’m nervous,” I revealed and took a bite from my sandwich. “I don’t know what he has in mind.”

“There’s only one way to find out.”

I rolled the thought around in my mind for a moment then clasped the necklace around my neck. It warmed on my skin and I startled a little.

“There’s a charm on it,” I told Ginny.

“Of course it does. He’ll know when you wear it, wherever you are.”

With the topic of Malfoy thoroughly hashed out and lunch finished, we strolled through the Alley. Luna was throwing a housewarming party and Ginny wanted a new dress for the occasion. I ended up sitting on a comfortable chair in Gladrags reading over case notes while Ginny tried on every dress in the store. By the time she finished, I was fully prepped on my next four assignments.

“You should get something,” Ginny called over to me from the register. “There’s a red dress that would look amazing on you.”

She pointed over to the pile of her discarded choices.  With a wave of her wand, it emerged from the bundle and floated in the air.

“Sure,” I said and brought it over to the register behind her. I did need something to wear, and I trusted Ginny’s taste more than I trusted my own. This was much easier than trying to pick something out myself.

“Will you pop by my place and drop it off?” I asked Ginny and she agreed. I really didn’t need to walk around the office with a garment bag, inviting unsolicited questions. I still wasn’t very comfortable with my “celebrity status” and I tried to keep myself out of the limelight.

We walked to the Apparation point to head on our separate ways when she gestured to my necklace.

“Nothing?” she asked.

“Nope,” I said with a little shake of my head and headed for the Ministry.

By four o’clock that afternoon, I had prepared a presentation for my supervisor on the Forbidden Forest hunters. I was ready to start a new task when a knock at my open door startled me.

“Oliver!” I greeted. Oliver Wood worked part-time in the Department of Magical Games and Sports when he wasn’t playing Keeper for Puddlemere United.

“Hello, Hermione,” he said in his thick Scottish brogue. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know,” I replied. “ _Someone_ has been a little too busy being a Quidditch star to come say hello to us mere mortals.”

He laughed and took a seat in the chair that Malfoy sat in only a few days ago.

“Are you going to Luna’s party?” he asked, suddenly serious.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss one of Luna’s gatherings for all the galleons in the world. You know, last time I was at her flat, she showed me her collection of Niffler skulls.”

“Would you like to go with me?” Oliver asked.

 Oliver and I had become acquaintances over our time working together at the Ministry, but he had never shown any real interest in me. I shook myself out of my train of thought when I realized he was still speaking.

“…and since you and Ron aren’t together anymore, I just thought we might be good together.”

He adjusted his robes and looked at me eagerly.

“Sure, Oliver,” I agreed. He seemed harmless enough and I would be lying if I said he wasn’t a handsome man, with his dark hair and muscular build. He smiled broadly, exposing twin dimples on his cheeks and stood up.

“I’ll pick you up at eight?”

“Alright,” I nodded and scribbled down my Floo information and handed it to him. “See you then.”

When he left, I let my mind drift towards Malfoy. We never specified what exactly we were to each other and I wasn’t completely sure that he wasn’t whoring it around all of London. I pushed the slightly sickening feeling of guilt away and focused back my work.

\-----------------------------------

The week had come and gone and it was the night of Luna’s party. I hadn’t heard from Malfoy all week and I was more than a little annoyed with him. Feeling stupid for my guilt, I poured all my energy into looking fabulous. The red dress Ginny picked was sexy but understated, with a sweeping neckline and a swishy skirt that fell mid thigh. I put on a pair of black dangling earrings and my favorite shoes. They were black patent leather peep toes with a bright red sole- the only expensive, selfish purchase I’d made since the war. I gathered my hair in a long, low ponytail and with a generous coating of mascara and a light sweep of sheer red lip gloss, I was ready to go.

My fireplace roared and Oliver called out my name. I emerged from my bedroom and greeted him.

“Hey!”

“Wow, Hermione,” he stammered. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” I replied shyly and took a hold of his forearm to Apparate us to Luna’s. The party was in full swing when we got there so we headed over to the bar to get a drink. With a cocktail in my hand, we mingled with the guests for a while before Oliver turned to me.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked and pointed to the small dance floor in the middle of the room. There were a number of other people already dancing, from Luna and Neville doing a bizarre, jerky dance to Harry and Ginny playfully twirling around each other. I nodded and we headed over. After an awkward moment of positioning ourselves, I ended up facing Oliver with my hands on his shoulders while he held my waist. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but the music changed to a more upbeat song and we loosened up. By the end of the third song, we were talking about my work with house-elves and I felt Oliver’s hand graze across my lower back, his fingertips twitching dangerously near my arse.

“Um, Hermione,” he said in a low voice. “Do you know why Malfoy is staring at us?”

“What?” I asked loudly turned around to find him. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand, staring. Glaring, actually.

“I’m going to go use the loo,” Oliver said and practically ran away, leaving me alone in the middle of a sea of dancing couples. I stomped over to Malfoy.

“What are you doing here?” I demanded and folded my arms across my chest. His gaze flickered momentarily to my cleavage before he answered.

“I was invited,” he drawled. “I recently represented Luna against a development group who wanted to build in a Crumple-Horned Snorkack habitat.”

“Oh,” I replied dumbly.

“Wood scares easily.”

I _hmph_ ed and turned to walk away, but he grabbed hold of my upper arm and pulled me close.

“Are you seeing him?” he asked.

I shrugged and tried to yank my arm away, but his grip was too strong.

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed into slits and he dragged me closer so my body was nearly flush against his.

“I don’t share.”

I ignored the flood of arousal that heated my blood and focused on my rage.

“You really are an arrogant son of a bitch, Malfoy.”

He lowered his head so his lips were hovering over mine.

“Don’t fuck with me, Granger. When you’re with me, I expect you to be _with_ me. No dates with thick-skulled Quidditch players, no flirting with Potter or Weasley. When you’re mine, you’re only mine.”

I took a step back from him and studied his face. It was tense with anger and the muscle in his jaw was jumping. That certainly solved the mystery of where we stood. He must have taken my silence for rejection, because Malfoy dropped my arm.

“I won’t wait around,” he said and took a long drink. “Don’t come to me until you figure your shit out.”

I stood there flabbergasted while he walked away, leaving a path of lustful expressions in his wake.

“Everything alright?” Wood asked behind me.

“Yes,” I confirmed and vowed to forget all about stupid Malfoy and his stupid, arrogant but goddamn sexy self.

After another hour of mingling and drinking, I completely failed my mission. Any time I wasn’t mindlessly chatting with a former classmate, I pondered Malfoy’s reaction- especially his comments. There was a solid chance that he actually fancied me. The more logical half of my brain screamed that we needed to set some ground rules, but the other half remembered being bent over his desk. I certainly didn’t want to ruin the sex, but with a sigh, I realized we did need to talk. I excused myself and headed out front. I pictured his bedroom clearly in my bed and spun on my heels.

I landed next to his bed, where he was sprawled out. He didn’t seem that surprised at my sudden appearance because he got out of bed and walked over to me. I kept my face stoic but my eyes drank in his pale chest and the silky black pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips. I could see the beginnings of his Apollo’s belt and I yearned to drag my tongue down the deep v leading into his pants.

“Granger,” Malfoy said and I realized I must have been staring.

“I can be yours,” I told him. “But you have to be mine.”

He raised his eyebrows and waved for me to continue.

“I won’t be treated like some slag you fuck on the side. If I’m not seeing other people, you aren’t seeing other people. I don’t do things half-arsed, if we’re going to do this-” I gestured between the two of us, “then we’re going to do it right.”

“Are you saying you want a boyfriend?” Malfoy asked, somewhat incredulously. I couldn’t really blame him, I suppose. It seemed ridiculous until I remembered the sex. If the sex was that hot, there had to be some compatibility there.

“Apparently,” I sighed.

For a tiny second, I swore I saw Malfoy’s lips twitched into smile. He walked forward and placed his hand on my cheek.

“Alright,” he murmured and then he kissed me and my mind went blank.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy led me backwards as I undid the tie holding up his pajama pants. He stepped out of them gracefully, revealing he was naked underneath them. His cock jumped when I trailed my finger up the underside, inhaling sharply. The back of my legs hit upholstery when he flipped us around and sunk into the chaise, pulling me on top of him. My knees dipped in the cushiony seat and it brought our centers tantalizingly close together.

When our lips parted, Malfoy dragged his teeth down my throat and I threw my head back. He clamped down at the hollow spot at the base of my neck and a breathy whimper fell from my lips. My fingernails dug into his shoulders, leaving little half-moons while his hands climbed up my thighs, moving my dress up along the way. Suddenly feeling frustrated with my clothing, I reached down to pull of my dress and tossed it on the floor. Malfoy groaned at my lingerie and I lowered my hips to rub against his cock.

“Get up,” he ordered and I held back a moan at the sound of his voice. I stood somewhat awkwardly in front of him and he pointed a finger at my undergarments. “Take them off.”

“Okay,” I said, my voice quiet and heavy with arousal. As I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, Malfoy began to pump his cock. “Fuck,” I murmured and watched him for a moment.

I slid my knickers down my legs and stepped forward, back into his reach. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down firmly. The tip of his cock rubbed against me and I took a deep breath, pushing my breasts against his chest. Malfoy slipped his middle finger into me and hummed in appreciation.

“You’re always ready for me,” he observed and I let out a shaky sound of agreement. With a small roll of his hips, Malfoy buried himself in me.

“Holy hell,” I muttered and ground my hips against his. Malfoy let me set the pace, but his blunt fingernails digging into the skin at my hips guided my movement. He thrust up into me with every one of my down strokes and I nearly sobbed at the heavy pressure that was growing in my core.

“Touch yourself,” Malfoy grunted and I immediately obeyed, bringing one hand down to rub my clit. My gasping moans increased as the tension inside me tightened and I was nearly bursting when I felt a hand clasp around my throat.

“Not yet,” he said and tightened his grip. “You don’t come until I tell you to.”

I whimpered and nodded as my vision began to grow spotty. His thumb was pressed against my pulse and he began to rub it soothingly. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and he was muttering nonsensical curses under his breath. I continued to rub gently at my clit, staving off the orgasm that was threatening to send me flying to the moon.

I felt a small, aching pain in my hip and I looked down to see Malfoy’s fingernails digging in deep enough to draw a little blood. His face was tensed in concentration and his breath was coming out in raspy pants.

“Come,” Malfoy ordered. I rubbed a little harder at my clit and focused on the feeling of his thick cock pulsing deep inside me. Soon enough, blinding whiteness overtook my vision and I cried out a long, keening moan. In the back of my mind, I heard Malfoy cry my given name but I was too far gone to care.

I had no idea how we moved to the bed, but I woke up a few hours later comfortably nestled in Malfoy’s soft bedding. He was sleeping soundly next to me, one arm flung over my hip. I slowly slid out of bed and hobbled over to the bathroom door. I turned on the shower and stepped into the warm stream of water. I had a bit of dried blood at my hip that burned a little to the touch and a growing tenderness in my neck. I let the water stream down my front as I blindly groped around for soap. I barely got a hold of it before it slipped from my grip into the ground.

“Fucking shit,” I grumbled and bent down to pick it up. It shot out of my hand again and I nearly stomped my foot in aggravation. “Goddamn piece of soap.”

A deep chuckle startled me and I nearly fell flat on my arse trying to turn around in the slippery shower. Malfoy was sitting on the bathroom counter, still completely nude, leaning back on his hands. I tried to give him my best menacing glare, but that made him laugh even more.

“Now that I’m your boyfriend, I’m allowed to mock your temper,” he said, emphasizing the word “boyfriend.”

“Like that ever stopped you before,” I retorted with an inelegant snort and closed my eyes to inhale the steam. I heard him jump off the counter and walk toward the shower.

“True,” Malfoy said with a shrug and entered the stall with me. “Turn around.”

With a final narrowing of my eyes, I turned so my back was to his chest. With a murmured _Accio_ , he grabbed the soap and lathered it in his hands. He placed his hands gingerly on my shoulder and began to massage. Malfoy’s talented hands rubbed the sore muscles all down my back, spending extra time on my shoulders. He hit a particularly tense spot and I moaned quietly. He pulled me back gently and I felt his erection press against my back. I moaned again and pushed a little further against him. Malfoy hissed and adjusted himself so his cock rubbed in the cleft of my arse.  I dropped my head back to rest on his chest as his hands moved around to my front.

Malfoy’s long fingers kneaded softly at my breasts. He pulled on my nipples, sending a jolt of heat down to my pussy. I wiggled my arse against him again and he peppered hot kisses down my neck and shoulder. One of his hands traveled down to my center where he pushed gently against me. With every rock of my hips, I rubbed my pussy against his hand causing whimpering moans to tumble from our mouths.

With a speed that I wouldn’t think possible in a wet shower, Malfoy pulled me out of the stall and toward the counter. Water dripped down my body onto the smooth tile beneath my feet. He pushed me down, so my forearms were leaning on the countertops, with my arse in the air.

“Watch,” he said and thrust into me in one smooth push. “Watch yourself come all over my cock.”

Goosebumps erupted over my skin at his command. He didn’t leave me any time to adjust to his length before drawing back and slamming into me again. The water that dripped down my legs soon combined with the slick wetness that trickled from my pussy as Malfoy pounded into me again and again.

I looked at myself in the mirror, wet hair cascading down my shoulders and eyes glowing with lust. I looked like a goddess as my very own Adonis worshiped me from behind. Malfoy had one hand splayed across my abdomen and the other holding himself up on the counter so he didn’t crush with me every thrust. I traced the thick veins on his forearm and the fading remains of his Dark Mark, but he yanked his hand away.

“Don’t,” he grunted and gave my arse a smack. The vibration of his open palm made me shudder and I gasped.

“Do that again,” I begged, making eye contact with him in the mirror. His eyes narrowed slightly so I added a soft “Please.”

He did and my world shifted again. Heat flooded my veins and my toes curled at the feeling.

“Draco,” I moaned and he snapped his eyes from my breasts bouncing with his thrusts to meet mine again in the mirror. “Can I come?”

He smiled a slow, dangerous smile and nodded. My eyes fell shut and I felt his teeth biting down at my shoulder. With another rough slap against my arse, I was a quivering, moaning mess. My pussy was clenching his cock hard and Malfoy was groaning against my skin.

“Hermione,” he growled. “Fuck, Hermione.”

He stilled behind me and I nearly collapsed against the granite. He quickly looped an arm around my chest to keep me upright. I finally caught my breath and looked at Malfoy in the mirror. He was watching me intently with those smoky grey eyes trained on my face.

“You called me Draco,” he said.

“That’s your name, isn’t it?” I asked with a confused expression.

“You’ve never called me that.”

I shrugged and turned around to face him. With a quick kiss on the cheek, I padded off towards to bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the lush pillow.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The sweet smell of marmalade and the soft sounds of socks on the floor woke me from my sleep. My eyes fluttered open and took in the morning. Soft light streamed through the gauzy curtains on the French doors and I snuggled a little further into the downy comforter. The bed dipped and I looked over; Malfoy was reading the Daily Prophet with a piece of toast with jam in his hand.  He was leaning against the headboard of the bed and when the paper fluttered, I could see a small pair of reading glasses perched on his nose.

“You wear _glasses_?” I asked, my voice still croaky from sleep. He carefully folded the paper and set it on his lap.

“Reading glasses. I’m not as blind as Potter, but the Prophet uses small print. Don’t look at me like that.”

I tried to stifle my giggle, but he heard it and swatted me on the top of the head with the paper.

“Do you want breakfast?” he asked and I nodded, knicking the paper from him.

“Moppet!” he called out and with a crack of Apparation, a small house elf beamed up at him.

“You do have house-elves!” I cried indignantly. Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to the creature.

“Moppet, do you like working here?”

“Oh yes!” the elf replied with a little jump. “Moppet has served Master Draco since he was in nappies.”

“Thank you. Now can you get Miss Granger some…?”

They both looked at me, waiting for me to give my order.

“Uh, toast and tea is fine, Moppet. Thank you.”

With another crack, the elf was gone, leaving me the seethe at Malfoy.

“Oh, pipe down,” he grumbled. “He gets paid. Moppet only takes care of me and he enjoys his job. Leave it alone.”

I rolled my eyes and unfolded the paper. On the bottom of the front page was a small picture of Oliver and one of the Patil sisters leaving Luna’s party together.

“Some date,” I snorted. “Leaving the party with someone else.”

Malfoy lowered the paper in front of my face with a long finger.

“ _You_ did.”

I reached my arm out to smack him, but he caught my wrist and hauled me closer to him. I ended up curled against him with one leg thrown over his legs. I laughed and kicked his shin lightly, so Malfoy trapped my foot with his legs. We were giggling like children when Moppet returned.

“Master and Mistress,” he greeted. “Toast and tea.”

“You can just call me Hermione, Moppet,” I replied and took a large bite of toast.

“Yes, Mistress Hermione,” Moppet said with a low bow. “It is a joy to meet you. Master Draco is so lonely; I am so glad he has a fr-.”

“Thanks, Moppet,” Malfoy interrupted loudly.

I looked up at him and spotted a faint rosy flush across his cheeks. He looked adorable in that moment- not like the aggressive man who fucked me six ways till Sunday, but a younger, more vulnerable Malfoy. I leaned in to peck him on the cheek but he turned and caught my lips in a sweet kiss. He tasted like strawberry jam and I smiled against his mouth.

“What?” he asked when he pulled away.

“You taste good,” I said with salacious wink and picked the newspaper back up.

He bent down and rumbled against the sensitive skin of my ear.

“So do you.”

A sharp pecking at his window broke the heat that was quickly building between us. My work owl, Hermes, was angrily flapping outside of Malfoy’s French doors. I scurried out of bed to let him in and he perched on the headboard.

“Having owls delivered here, Granger? A little presumptuous, don’t you think?” Malfoy teased and I scrambled to untie the note on Hermes’s leg.

“He’s my work owl. Hermes can always find me in case of emergency.”

“Emergency?” he asked as I scanned the letter.

“Holy shit…” I breathed and whirled around the bedroom the collect my things. Malfoy picked up the letter I dropped on the sheets and furrowed his brows.

“Hunters?” He paused. “Sweet Salazar…” he murmured as he finished the letter.

“Who in their right mind would hunt _unicorns?_ ” I asked madly while pulling my dress over my head. “Where the fuck are my knickers?”

“Granger,” Malfoy called out but I continued to search the room with wild eyes.

“I know I had a pair. I remember taking them off. But where did they end up? Did I toss them somewhere?”

“Granger,” he raised his voice a bit, his tone warning.

“Malfoy, I really don’t have time for this.”

“Hermione!”

 I looked up to see him holding my knickers in his pointer finger.

“Looking for these?”

I sighed in relief and headed over to the bed.

“Nah-ah,” he said and crumpled them in his palm. “You don’t get your knickers until you calm down.”

“Calm down?!” I shouted. “There is a group of hunters _killing_ unicorns! I don’t have time to calm down! I need to go home and pack! I need to get to Hogwarts! I-”

“Hermione,” he replied calmly. “What did the letter say?”

“What are you on about?”

I was growing very annoyed very quickly and Malfoy’s stupid, calm demeanor wasn’t helping.

“McGonagall made a very specific request in her post script. Did you get that far?”

“Shit,” I muttered. I was in such a rush that I stopped reading at the word “unicorn.”

“And Miss Granger,” Malfoy read in a high-pitched voice. “Take care to bring a companion. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how dangerous these hunters may be.”

My heart sunk. I was fully capable of handing anything, but I supposed it would be foolhardy to go in without a partner.

“I guess I can owl Harry,” I started but Malfoy scowled deeply at that. “What? Who would you have me bring, then?”

He held his arms open wide and smiled angelically.

“Draco Malfoy, at your service.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“There,” I pointed at the silvery liquid on the forest floor. “Unicorn blood.”

Malfoy squatted down to touch it. It slipped over his fingers as he rubbed them together.

“We’ve got to be close,” he said.

As if on cue, a rustling in the trees drew our eyes to the horizon. The shining gold of a foal peeked through the leaves and Malfoy let out a low whistle. I suppose he meant it as astonishment, but the foal responded and slowly headed toward us. When it was only a few feet away, Malfoy muttered to me.

“I thought unicorns only trusted the _pure_.”

“Just a myth,” I whispered. “Honestly, Malfoy, didn’t you pay any attention in Hagrid’s class?”

“No, I was a little busy getting attacked by great bloody beasts in case you’ve forgotten,” he hissed back.

I looked at him and burst into quiet giggles.

“Don’t laugh! That really did hurt!” he replied indignantly, only causing my laughter to grow in volume. The foal gave a little trot and walked straight to me.

“The pure,” I mocked and reached my hand out to rub the unicorn’s nose. “Did you think they have some kind of gene that tells them when someone is thinking about sex? Or maybe a magical hymen detector?”

“No,” Malfoy murmured and stepped into my personal space. “Because this unicorn wouldn’t be a hundred feet near us if that was the case.”

I rolled my eyes at him and focused on the beautiful creature in front of me. The beautiful creature behind me, however, had other ideas.

“It’s your fault I’m thinking about sex now,” he accused.

“And how exactly?” I laughed again, despite my best efforts to ignore him.

“Those Muggle trousers you’re wearing- they don’t leave much to the imagination,” Malfoy said with a light smack on my arse.

“They’re just jeans, Draco,” I told him, but wiggled my arse a little for fun.

The foal whinnied a little from lack of attention.

“Where’s your mum, little one?” I cooed. “Why are you here all alone?”

Malfoy walked around the unicorn and pointed at its rump.

“Blood,” he declared with a tone of disgust. “There’s no wound, so she had to have been around a bleeding unicorn.”

The foal nuzzled into my hand and I looked into its bright eyes. I might have been imagining it, but they almost looked sorrowful. My heart immediately began to ache as I pictured this innocent animal witnessing a terrible death.

“Hermione,” Malfoy’s gentle voice pulled me from my thoughts. “It’s getting dark; we should head back to the village.”

“Yeah,” I murmured and with one final pat to the unicorn, we headed back towards Hogsmeade. McGonagall offered us rooms in the castle, but neither Malfoy nor I was prepared to deal with outsiders knowing about our relationship.  Aberforth rented us the nicest room in the Hog’s Head so we could come and go without onlookers. When we arrived earlier in the day, Malfoy immediately put up a silencing charm and gave me a roguish wink. He was a bit put out when I headed towards to forest first thing, but did his duty as my escort and followed me.

Now that we were headed back to our quiet, cozy room, my mind was spinning with excitement. Before I left my flat, I grabbed my old Hogwarts uniform and I was planning on surprising Malfoy with it tonight. With a few handy charms and thanks to my adult body, it fit me like a Halloween costume: tight and short. I considered charming the tie Slytherin colors, but changed my mind at the last minute. I couldn’t think of anything Malfoy would like more than to debauch me as a Gryffindor.

We walked in comfortable silence through the village and waved a quick hello at the ever-gruff Aberforth. By the time we reached the room, I was antsy and to be perfectly honest, a little wet in anticipation.

“Loo,” I said when we arrived and discretely snuck my bag in the small bathroom with me. I studied my reflection as I buttoned my clean, white oxford. You could make out the ruby red bra I wore underneath and I left the top few buttons undone to show off my décolletage. My skirt was obscenely short and I opted to go without knickers. When I bent down to pull up my knee socks, I shivered as the air licked the growing moisture between my legs. With a quick fluffing of my hair, I peeked out the door.

Malfoy was sitting at the desk writing something, his back to me. I walked silently behind him and cleared my throat.

“Professor Malfoy,” I said in a timid voice. “I’m here for my detention.”

He swiveled the chair and swallowed his question when he saw me. His eyes burned as they slowly raked up and down my figure, lingering on my chest. With a small revolving finger, he signaled for me to turn around. I rotated slowly, allowing him time to take in my shortened skirt. When I faced him again, I took a few steps forward so I was standing over his lap with his legs in my wide stance. He trailed his fingertips lightly up my inner thigh and I bit my lips to keep from moaning.

“And why are you in detention today, Miss Granger?” he purred and dragged his fingers just centimeters from my pussy.

“For tempting a Professor, sir,” I whimpered.

“That’s right, Miss Granger. You are a student, and you can’t come to my class dressed like that. Do you know what you look like, Miss Granger?”

I shook my head.

“You look like a little slut. Are you?”

“Am I what?” I asked, my mind unable to focus on his words.

“Are you a little slut, Miss Granger?”

“Yes,” I breathed and sighed in relief when his finger dipped into my wet folds. He slid his finger up my slit and gave my clit a little circle before withdrawing his hand. I let out a frustrated sound and Malfoy hummed sinfully.

“Then I’m going to have to treat you like the slut you are,” he said and pushed me backwards to stand. “Give me your tie.”

I slowly pulled at the knot and handed it to him. Without it, he got a full view of my chest and growled deep in his chest.

“Hold out your hands.”

I did, and he began to wrap my tie in a loop around my wrists. He tugged on the tail to bring my wrists together.

“Is that comfortable?”

“Yes,” I said and looked up at him with wide eyes. After meeting my gaze for a heated moment, Malfoy led me over to the wall. With a quick incantation, a large hook on a thick cable lowered down from the ceiling. He raised my arms to loop the tie around the hook. The height was perfect; there was a good amount of give in my elbows and I wasn’t stretched too far. Malfoy took a step back and looked at me.

He began to undress, popping each button out of its hole on his black shirt. With each small _pop_ , he revealed more porcelain skin that glowed in comparison to the dark fabric. My eyes traveled down his torso, studying the shadows of his tight, muscular body. Malfoy shrugged the shirt off and it floated to the floor.

“Look at me,” he commanded and I brought my gaze up to meet his eyes.  We held eye contact as he pulled at his belt, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Malfoy slid them down his legs revealing black boxer briefs. I dropped my stare for a moment to see the outline of his cock pushing at the fabric and my mouth watered. With a final tug, Malfoy stood before me, nude, pale and firm like a statue. He walked forward and took my collar in his hands to pull me toward him.

He cupped my breast and rubbed gently at my nipples straining through the fabric of my shirt. I arched in response and pushed more of my breast into his hand. He murmured a vanishing charm and my blouse disappeared, leaving me in my skirt and bra.

“Gryffindor red,” he commented quietly with a smirk. Without warning, he gripped the back of my head and pulled down so my neck was exposed to him. Malfoy dropped his head to kiss his way down from my jaw to my cleavage, leaving a trail of saliva and heat in his wake. When he reached the top of my breast, he bit down, leaving an angry, red teeth print.

“For your detention today,” he began, and I squirmed a little at the sound of his gravely tone. “I’m going to treat you exactly like the slut you are, Miss Granger. Do you think you can handle that?”

I nodded, but his grip on the back of head yanked again.

“Speak.”

“Yes, sir,” I corrected quickly. He must have liked my “sir” because he groaned and then grabbed my shoulder to turn my around. The hook lowered a bit and I fell with it, causing a deep arch in my back. I opened my legs wide and smelled the heavy scent of my arousal in the air. Malfoy rubbed his hands down the slope in my back and rested against my arse, high in the air. He flipped the back of my skirt up against my back and massaged my exposed backside. Malfoy’s hand continued to move down, and soon he was cupping my pussy. He rubbed gently, with only enough pressure to drive me mad, but not satisfy me.  I dropped my head down through my raised arms and whined.

“Malfoy,” I pleaded.

His hand moved away, but came back in a light slap against my pussy.

“Fuck!” I cried out and rocked my hips back. He slapped me again, this time harder, and I nearly screamed in pleasure.

“So you are a slut,” Draco murmured and bent over so his hot breath tickled the skin at my shoulder. He rubbed his cock against my slit and I shuddered when the tip brushed against my clit. He reared back and pressed against my opening.

“Please,” I whimpered and pushed back against him.

“Such a fucking whore,” he rumbled, “begging for my cock.”

“Yes,” I breathed and he pushed a little further into me. “Fuck me, please, Malfoy.”

He bit down on the nape of neck and sheathed himself inside of me at the same time, and the pain and pleasure of it all had my vision blackening at the edges. Malfoy was pumping into me with abandon and I couldn’t stop the mewling, gasping moans from leaving my mouth. His fingernails dug into the same wounds from the night before, which could have been painful, if it wasn’t for the angle that his cock was pushing deep inside me. I wasn’t going to last long; I could already feel my pussy contracting and milking his cock.

“I’m going to come,” I warned him and he inhaled sharply and sped up. “Oh fuck, Draco.”

“Say it again,” he demanded in my ear then bit down.

“I’m going to come,” I repeated and he slapped me hard across the arse.

“Not that.”

“Draco?” I repeated questioningly, and I took his groan as confirmation. “Oh god, Draco,” I chanted his name with every thrust.

“Come for me,” he said and moved a hand down to rub my clit. On his command, I unraveled and continued to cry out his name. Before my orgasm subsided, he withdrew from me and turned me again so we were facing. The hook pulled me back so I was flat against the wall, and the moment my back hit the plaster, Draco wrapped my legs around his waist and slammed into me again. He was shaking slightly from holding me up and a bead of sweat dripped down his nose. I moved forward and licked it with my tongue.

He looked up at me and dropped his mouth over mine for a kiss. We were both too far gone to continue, so I dropped my head back and breathed in big gulps of air. Malfoy adjusted slightly, pulling me up higher against the wall and when he pounded in me again, his pelvic bone ground against my clit. Warm puffs of his minty breath wafted over my face and when I inhaled, I let out a quiet moan. Malfoy was consuming my senses, from the grip of his hands under my arse, to the sight of his silver eyes filled with passion, and the way his deep, husky groans danced into my ears. I had to sudden urge to taste him, so I licked a long, wet line up the salty skin of his neck.

“Hermione,” he growled. “What have you done to me?”

His cock pulsed inside me, triggering my second orgasm, and ecstasy slammed through me. Malfoy came right after me and our eyes locked. His eyes sparkled with light and emotion, and I was sure mine were as well. When we were both spent, we continued to stare at each other, only closing our eyes for a deep, sensual kiss.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning, we had tea and toast with Hagrid.

“The last time I remember someone hunting unicorns,” Hagrid told us in his thick accent, “was back when old You-Know-Who was drinking their blood. It keeps you alive against all odds.”

I nodded, remembering Harry and Ron telling me that story.

“You don’t think-” Hagrid began but Draco cut him off.

“No, he’s long gone,” he said and Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to have warmed up to Draco a bit since we arrived much to my satisfaction.

“It’s got to be someone who’s sick, Hermione,” Hagrid said, facing me again. “That’s the only use for unicorn blood. They’ve got to be on death’s door if they’re that desperate.”

“Can unicorn blood heal anything?” Draco asked.

“Nah, it can’t heal,” Hagrid answered. “Just delay the inevitable. But it can delay anything, I suppose. Powerful stuff, unicorn blood.”

“Hagrid, do you have any contacts in the forest? I would be great to speak to an inhabitant and see what they’ve noticed.”

“I’m sure one of the centaurs will talk to you; they’ve been awfully fond of you since that incident with Umbridge,” Hagrid replied with a wink.

I blushed and shook my head at Draco’s raised eyebrow.

“How soon can I meet with them?” I asked.

Hagrid peered outside the open window of his hut.

“The sun’s up and warm, so anytime.”

I stood and gathered my things.

“Now?” Draco asked and I smiled.

“Would you like Fang?” Hagrid nodded towards his old boarhound snoozing by the door.

“That’s alright,” I said and patted Hagrid’s giant arm. “I don’t need two scaredy cats slowing me down. Malfoy’s enough.”

Malfoy harrumphed and muttered under his breath.

“Bloody fools, Gryffindors.”


	6. Chapter 6

Malfoy sighed for the hundredth time in the past hour.

“Didn’t Hagrid say the centaurs like you?” he asked and I shifted to face him on the dead log we were sitting on. “Why haven’t they come?”

“Centaurs are proud creatures, Malfoy. They won’t come simply because we want them to. We’ve just got to be patient.”

Malfoy snorted in return and pointed his wand at the ground. The dead leaves whirled around the tiny tornado streaming from his wand tip.  With a small flick, he raised the leaves high in the air and with another movement, they exploded from their formation and rained down on us. I laughed as a leaf in a superbly Weasley shade of red landed on Draco’s head and he furiously swiped it away.

“You’ve got about twenty in your mane, Granger, so don’t laugh too hard,” Malfoy said with a smirk and reached to pull a yellow leaf out of my curls.

“Hermione Granger,” a deep voice called from behind us. I swiveled around and saw a group of three male centaurs standing before us. One had his bow and arrow raised and pointed at us, while the other two simply stared. I raised my arms in surrender and slowly stood.

“Yes,” I said calmly and hoped that Malfoy wasn’t sneering at them.

“You may remember me,” one stepped forward and raised his face for me to get a clear look.

“Ronan,” I breathed. “You saved Harry and me once.”

He nodded.

“We would like to ask you a few questions,” I said and took a step forward, but halted when the centaur with the arrow pointed it directly at my chest. Malfoy grabbed my hand and murmured in my ear.

“Don’t be a fool, Granger.”

“We mean no harm,” I continued speaking, but kept a hold of Malfoy’s hand. He was rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and it reduced my nervous heart rate considerably.

“Then speak,” the other unarmed centaur commanded.

“Perhaps your friend could lower his weapon,” Draco supplied from his spot adjacent to me.

With a curt nod from Ronan, the centaur lowered his bow and arrow.

After a deep breath, I began.

“Someone has been hunting unicorns and I want to stop them. I just want to know if you’ve noticed anything.”

“You want to stop a human from harming a creature of the forest?” the armed centaur asked suspiciously.

“Yes!” I exclaimed with conviction. “My entire life’s work is dedicated to protecting magical creatures. And even if it wasn’t, to hunt a unicorn is the one of the most despicable acts a human can commit.”

“Very well, Hermione Granger,” Ronan responded. “It is as you say. There is a group of wizards who hunt the unicorns. They collect their blood in vials and leave the carcasses to rot.”

I gasped as hot anger coursed through my veins.

“They come on a schedule. They will be here soon- perhaps even tonight.”

“Thank you,” I replied and turned to Draco. “Looks like we’re headed for a stake-out, Malfoy.”

\------------------------------------------

Ten hours later, Malfoy and I were back in the same spot in the forest. After explaining what a stake-out was and telling him to wear all black, Malfoy had warmed up to the idea considerably. When I left the bathroom in tight black jeans tucked into tall leather boots and grabbed my favorite black leather jacket, he was practically jumping for joy. We sat in careful silence with our backs to each other and stared out into the dark forest.

A silver flash zoomed through the trees and I elbowed Malfoy. We got up and made our way through the brush, following the bright unicorn in front of us. We came upon a small clearing where a group of unicorns were tied together. They were whinnying and struggling to break the bonds and when I took a step forward to release them, Malfoy stopped me.

“Someone did this,” he said quietly. “They don’t need to know they have company before we can find out who they are.”

He was right, of course, but I was seething regardless. I vowed in that moment that I would make someone pay for this. The sound of dead branches snapping alerted us that we were no longer alone and I murmured a quick Disillusionment charm on the two of us.

“They’re catching on,” a high-pitched, whiny voice said. “We’ve got to pick a new spot to hunt.”

“Not unless the boss tells us too,” a man’s voice replied.

The man and woman walked into the clearing and set a set of glass vials on the ground.

“Bring one over,” the woman said and the man walked over to the group of terrified unicorns. With a flick of his wand, he led one forward and forced it to lie down. The unicorn was shaking and breathing heavily in fear and at that moment, I couldn’t stand still any longer.

“Incarcerous!” I shouted, binding the couple together with thick ropes.

“Who’s there?” the woman shrieked and thrashed against the bindings.

I lifted my Disillusionment and walked toward her, with Malfoy hot on my trail. When I was close enough to take a good look, I cringed. The woman was sickly thin and had stringy, matted hair. She had a slight twitch in her eye and her teeth looked rotted and decayed.

“Who are you?” I demanded and pointed my wand at her. “Why are you doing this?”

The man spit at me and Malfoy hexed him faster than I could wipe the saliva from my jacket. Malfoy crouched down and dug his wand into the man’s throat.

“You will not do that again,” he hissed.

“Look, we don’t want any trouble,” the woman sputtered. “This is just a job. We don’t have any attachment to it. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. Just don’t hurt him.”

With a final jab of his wand, Malfoy stood and looked at the woman.

“Who are you working for?”

“We don’t know his name, I swear to you. We bring the blood, he leaves us-”

“Payment,” the man interrupted.

I narrowed my eyes.

“What kind of payment?”

“Potions, obviously,” Malfoy drawled. “Look at them, shaking like leaves. Pathetic,” he spat.

“Where do you receive this… payment?” I asked.

“We meet at the pub in Knockturn alley before sunset. Someone collects the blood, we collect our stuff.”

“Aguamenti,” I said and pointed my wand at the open vials. They filled with water and I turned to Malfoy. “Charm the water silver, will you?”

With a nod, Malfoy began to work while I faced the couple before me again.

“You’re going to make the Unbreakable Vow with each other,” I told them. “You will vow never to hunt magical creatures again. If you do, you _will_ die. Do you understand?”

While they made their vow, I watched Malfoy. He walked toward the unicorn on the ground and stroked its nose soothingly. He was murmuring to it and eventually, the unicorn calmed down and rested its head on the ground. I couldn’t ignore the warmth that settled in my heart and I smiled fondly at him.

“Go,” I told the couple and released the spell holding them prisoner. “Don’t come back.”

They scurried away like rats and disappeared into the night.

Malfoy was working on the undoing the spell around the unicorns. He was waving his wand in an intricate, swirling pattern, occasionally causing a burst of light to emit from the tip. After a few minutes, he stepped back and tucked his wand in his sleeve.

“Done,” he said and headed back toward me, hands shoved in his pockets. One by one, the unicorns raced off into the night, leaving Malfoy and I alone in the clearing.

“We’re going to do something stupid now, aren’t we?” he asked with a sigh.

I smiled innocently and batted my eyes.

“Ready for Knockturn Alley?”

I took hold of his forearm and Disapparated us. When we landed in a dark, dingy corner of the Alley, Malfoy slid his arm down to link his fingers through mine.

“Knockturn is a dodgy place,” he warned. “Better let me take the lead.”

We wound through the Alleyway, carefully avoiding the witches and wizards who gathered in the shadows. Malfoy stopped in front of a dusty old building and headed for the door.

“This is the pub?” I exclaimed. “It’s worse than the Hog’s Head!”

The shutters were hanging off the windows and there was a large mouse resting by the threshold.

“People don’t come here to drink, Hermione,” Draco explained. “This is where deals go down. Stay close to me.”

We walked in and took a corner booth. The moment we sat down, a particularly vile smelling man came up to us.

“Hey there, lovely,” he slurred at me.

“Go away,” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“Bitch has got a mouth, eh? I could take care of that for you,” he said and moved to touch my face. Before his fingers reached me, he was flung backwards across the room. Malfoy stood before me with angry eyes and then turned to face the rest of the patrons who were now watching us intently.

“She’s mine,” he growled and sat down, this time next to me.

“Well, that was certainly a display,” I snorted but swallowed my amusement when I saw the look burning in his eyes.

“You were going to let him touch you.”

“I don’t have physical force on my side like you do and my wand is tucked away. It just seemed easier,” I replied in a small voice.

“I don’t want anyone to touch you ever again. Do you hear me? You _will_ whip out that wand of yours and use it. Do you understand?”

“O-okay,” I stuttered and looked down. Malfoy reached out to lift my face by my chin. His eyes were still blazing, but they were warmer now, more inviting. He lowered his mouth onto mine and our lips met in a soft kiss. When I moved to withdraw, he tightened his hold on my chin and traced the seam of my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth in a quiet moan and let his tongue tickle mine with long, teasing strokes. I clutched at his bicep and let Malfoy take me away from the disgusting bar and into our own world of fire and lust.

“Well, well, well,” a voice interrupted. “What do we have here?”

A dark-skinned man slid onto the bench across from us and folded his hands on the table. Malfoy was glaring at the man and gripping my thigh hard under the table.

“Imagine my surprise,” the man continued, “when I came in expecting to meet some of my employees, only to see Draco Malfoy sucking face with the Gryffindor’s very own Hermione Granger. Things sure have changed since Hogwarts, haven’t they, Malfoy?”

“Hogwarts?” I asked and looked at Draco.

“Hermione, this is Blaise Zabini. He was a Slytherin in our year.”

“Oh,” I said and reached out to shake his hand. He raised an eyebrow at it but didn’t move. Instead he continued talking to Draco.

“So what exactly are you doing here, Malfoy? Foreplay? Does the grimy pub get you going? I hardly thought you were the type… no, it must be Granger. Does the seedy underbelly of Wizarding London make her panties wet?”

Draco’s jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed into slits.

“Shut the fuck up, Zabini. Don’t think I won’t hex you.”

Zabini laughed a loud, robust laugh.

“Oh, this is rich! Don’t tell me you actually have feelings for the Mudblood?”

Draco shot a stinging hex at Zabini’s face and it began to swell to comic proportions.

“Open your mouth again and I’ll fucking kill you,” Draco seethed and hauled me out of the booth. “Let’s go.”

I followed him in shocked silence as we headed towards the gleaming street lamps of Diagon Alley. Right before we crossed onto the clean, inviting street, I stopped Draco.

“What was that?”

“What?”

“With Zabini. I don’t even remember him from school. Why was he such a prick?”

Malfoy avoided my eye contact so I smacked him across the torso.

“Fine,” he bit out. “Zabini had a thing for you during sixth year. Of course we teased him mercilessly for it. I imagine he’s a bit put out to see us together.”

“If he liked me, why did he call me a Mudblood just then?”

“To make me mad, I reckon.” Malfoy shrugged. “It worked.”

“That word doesn’t bother me anymore,” I told him and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I don’t need you to defend me, with Zabini or with other men.”

Draco made a small noise in his throat.

“I know you don’t _need_ defending. Like you said, you’re Hermione fucking Granger. But you’re also my girlfriend, and I’ll always protect what’s mine.”

“Because you’re Draco fucking Malfoy?”

With a small laugh, Draco nodded.

“Alright,” I replied. “Let’s stop at my flat before we head back to the Hog’s Head. I fancy myself a night in a comfortable bed with my boyfriend.”

With a loud crack, the street was empty yet again. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Draco,” I whispered. “Draco.”

Nothing.

He had been asleep for nearly nine hours and I was getting bored. I tried to crawl out of bed earlier but he locked his arms around me in a vice grip and pulled me to his chest. Now I was just lying in bed, my mind going a million miles per second. I prodded his chest with a low _psst_. He grumbled and turned around, showing me the expanse of his back. There were eight long scratches across his shoulder blades. I giggled and traced them with my finger as my body flushed with the memory of last night. The moment we materialized in my flat, Draco had pinned me against the wall, then on top of the kitchen counter, and finally on the floor in front of my fireplace. I was sure the tenderness in my back was rug burn, but we were pretty much even from the looks of these red, swollen fingernail marks.

“Hermione,” he growled into the pillow. “Go to sleep.”

“Shan’t,” I said and kissed a particularly swollen wound. “It’s nearly three o’clock in the afternoon. And I’ve been thinking about Blaise.”

With that, Draco turned back around and glared at me.

“Oh?” he asked dangerously and raised one, long eyebrow.

“Last night, he said we meeting some employees, right?” I waited for a response but Draco only narrowed his eyes, so I continued. “What if he’s the one collecting unicorn blood?”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know, but I want to go talk to him.”

Draco growled and whipped the covers off his body. He stalked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. I followed him and when I entered the bathroom, he was adjusting the temperature of the shower and grumbling to himself. I reached out to touch him, but he faced me and I dropped my hand.

“No,” he said and climbed into the shower, pulling the shower curtain shut so hard that it almost ripped from the wall.

“No?”

“No.”

“But-”

“No!”

I huffed and stepped into the shower behind him. The water was boiling, but just Draco stood under the stream and rubbed his temples.

“Why not?” I asked and placed my hand over the scratches on his shoulder blade.

“I don’t trust him.”

“That’s bullshit!” I cried and Draco turned around to face me. “You trust me, don’t you? It shouldn’t matter whether or not you trust him. I’m going to talk to him regardless, so you might as well give in and stop being such a git.”

With that, I turned around and headed for the bedroom. If I was meeting with Blaise, my best chances of getting information would be to appeal to his baser instincts- especially if he used to be attracted to me. I pulled my best naughty-secretary outfit from my closet and moved in front of my vanity to fix my hair and makeup. By the time I was finished, I looked like a teenager’s wet dream, with my tight pencil shirt and the top few buttons on my blouse undone, showing the creamy skin at the tops of my breasts. I pulled out an obscenely high pair of heels and headed over to pick out some jewelry.

“What the fuck?” Draco nearly shouted when he came out of the bathroom. “You look like a whore!”

“Good,” I commented and pulled out my dragon pendant and clasped it behind my neck. The dragon landed perfectly in my cleavage and I smirked. Thank Merlin we were dealing with a man. I was pretty confident in my ability to manipulate the male gender.

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me flush against him. He was dry, but still naked from his shower and I laughed when I felt the beginning of an erection pushed against my hip. I tilted my head up to give him a slow, passionate kiss and I could practically feel his resolve crumbling at my Louboutins.

When we parted, we were both a little breathless and red-faced.

“This is the easiest way to get him to speak to me,” I told him and headed out to the fireplace. I left a nude, confused and slightly randy Draco in my bedroom and shouted “Blaise Zabini’s office!” into the flames.

I stepped out of the regal fireplace in Blaise’s office and Scourgified the soot from my clothes. There was a small, blonde secretary scratching away at parchment, so I strutted towards her.

“Hello,” I said cheerily and she looked up at me with a bored expression. “I’m here to see Mr. Zabini.”

“Which one?” the woman replied snootily.

“Blaise.”

“He’s ordered that no one bother him today.”

“Can you just tell him that Hermione Granger is here to see him?” I asked sweetly, hoping that my tone was hiding my annoyance with the insipid woman in front of me.

She rolled her heavily-lined eyes and walked over to the large door to the left. With a short knock, she stuck in her head and spoke.

“There’s a woman here to see you, Mr. Zabini,” she said in a light, airy voice that was so unlike the voice she used with me moments earlier.

I couldn’t hear his response, but when she told him my name I assumed he had a positive reaction, because she looked absolutely devastated.

“You can go in,” she sighed and plopped back down at her desk.

I opened the door with confidence and Blaise’s eyes widened momentarily when he took in my ensemble.

“Miss Granger,” he greeted and waved to the chair in front of his large oak desk. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you,” I smiled and sat gracefully with one leg crossed over the other.

“So what can I do for you?”

“I actually wanted to talk about last night,” I replied and watched as two small rosy circles lit up his dark skin. “You mentioned that you were meeting some employees at the pub, is that right?”

Blaise reared his head back and furrowed his brow. This was clearly not the direction he thought the conversation would go.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“And did they ever show up?”

He leaned forward on his elbows and studied me for a moment. I opened my mouth slightly and ran the tip of my tongue along my bottom lip and watched as he adjusted in his seat. I decided to see how far I could take this, so I pretended to absentmindedly adjust my pendant and drew his eyes to the exposed skin under my blouse. After a not-so-subtle second of staring hungrily, Blaise looked me in the eye again.

“I imagine they ran into some difficulty.”

“Oh? Is their job dangerous?” I played again with the pendant.

“Possibly. But they’ll come.”

“You sound quite confident, Mr. Zabini.”

“Let’s just say I make them very happy,” he said and stood up. Blaise walked around his desk and perched on the desktop in front of me. I leaned forward slightly and he eyes flickered again to my cleavage.

“Is that a dragon?” he asked suspiciously. I pulled the pendant from between my breasts and held it up for him to see.

“It is,” I told him with a smile. “It was a gift.”

“Typical,” he scoffed with his lip curled in disgust. “Malfoy never did like people touching his toys.”

“Excuse me?” I asked in a low, dangerous tone. “Are you calling me a toy?”

“Oh yes, Hermione. You’re a new, shiny toy. And when he gets bored of you, he’ll kick you to the curb like he has done countless times in his life. This is Draco Malfoy we’re talking about- the most spoiled man in Britain. He _will_ get bored and he _will_ move on.”

I stood abruptly and took a step forward so our noses were only a breath apart.

“Fuck you,” I snarled. “You don’t know anything. And I know what you’re doing with the unicorns. I am going to take you down, Zabini.”

I whirled around and stomped out of his office, slamming the door behind me. Ignoring the raging sputtering of the secretary, I Apparated back to my flat with a _crack_.

I landed in my bedroom and pulled off my clothes. I was seething as Zabini’s words danced through my head. I was going to destroy him: take him down piece by piece until he was nothing but a shell of a man. I angrily ripped off my knickers and bra so I stood before my wardrobe nude. That was when Malfoy came in, and he looked almost as mad as I felt. He walked straight up to me and yanked me around to face him. His eyes were dangerously molten and a little shiver went through me. His hand closed around my throat, not tight enough to hurt, but enough that I could feel his anger.

“Later, you’re going to tell me why you’re so angry,” he murmured, “But first, I’m going to punish you for leaving me like that. Do you know how hard I was when you flounced off to go tart yourself up to Zabini?”

“No,” I answered and felt his grip tighten a little. “No, sir.”

“I waited here like a fool for you to come back. I don’t like to be made a fool of, Hermione.”

With his hand still tight around my neck, he walked me backwards towards the bed until the back of my knees hit the mattress.

“Lay on your stomach,” Draco demanded and I couldn’t fight the gush of wetness that warmed between my thighs. When I was flat against the bed, he pulled my arms back and I heard a quiet incantation. He bound my wrists together behind me, then pulled my hips up in the air. I turned my head so I could lay my head flat against the mattress. My knees were spread wide apart and I felt Draco get on the bed behind me.

“Do you know what you do to me, Hermione?” he murmured and stroked my arse. “The thought of you flirting with Zabini left me in a rage. You’re mine, and I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Just the idea of him lusting over you was enough to make my blood boil.”

His strokes grew firmer as he drifted towards my center. I moaned when he finally made contact and rubbed the pad of his middle finger against my clit. I tried to arch my back into him, but my shoulders burned with effort, so I let my body relax at his touch.

“Your pussy belongs to me, Granger,” Draco growled and pushed a finger into me while he rubbed my arse with his other hand. “Your arse belongs to me. _You_ belong to me.”

He added another finger in my and curled them down. I moaned at his expertise and my body reacted quickly. He brought me to the brink of orgasm and then withdrew his fingers. Without warning, he slapped me hard across the arse. I cried out in surprise and pain.

“Who does your cunt belong to?” he asked and slapped me again.

“You!” I exclaimed.

“And your arse?”

Another slap.

“You!”

“And most importantly, who do you belong to?” He punctuated his question with three smacks.

“You. I belong to you,” I whimpered as he soothed the pain on my arse with soft, gentle strokes. One of his hands made its way to my pussy again and he let out a low groan.

“You’re so fucking wet, Hermione,” he murmured, his voice thick was lust. I felt his hard cock bob between my legs as his finger circled my clit one final time. “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

He thrust into me and white hot pleasure exploded behind my eyelids.

“Fuck!” I cried and struggled against the rope holding my wrists together. I wanted to touch him; I wanted to see him- hell I just wanted to be free.

“No,” he commanded and slammed into me again. Our safe word was lodged in the back of my mind, but I fought against it. Draco had never hurt me beyond repair before and I wanted to see where he wanted to take me. My muscles loosened and he stroked my hair lovingly. Draco picked up his pace until he was pounding into me relentlessly. His grip was tight on my waist and stars began to float in my vision. I gave his cock a squeeze with my muscles and he growled a deep, feral groan. I distantly heard soft, begging moans and I realized they were my own. I was begging for more, crying out Draco’s name, telling him how much I loved his cock in me.

My body was ablaze and I needed to come, or I would be consumed by fire. Draco pulled my hips up a bit so he was pushing against the sensitive spot inside me. My release was pounding in my veins, threatening to burst at any moment. I heard Draco murmur my name in a low, awe-filled voice and that did it. I was crying out his name as my pussy pulsed around his cock, dragging out his orgasm along with my own.

Draco released my arms and crashed onto my back, pushing my body against the mattress below me. He partially rolled off me, leaving a leg and arm flung over me. When I peeled open my eyes, he was watching me. He tucked a curl behind my ear and leaned forward to give me a sweet, gentle kiss. The stark contrast between our hot, fiery sex and his soothing kiss made my mind reel.

“How do you do that?” I murmured when we finished the kiss.

“Hmm?” he asked and rubbed this thumb against my cheekbone.

“Fuck me like _that_ , but then kiss me like I’m going to break.”

He furrowed his brow.

“If I didn’t kiss you like that, how would you feel? If I just walked away?”

“Shitty,” I commented and brought myself closer to him.

“Exactly,” he said with a small smile and kissed me again.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow of our sex, he spoke again.

“What happened with Blaise?”

“It’s him. I know it is.”

“And that’s what made you so upset?” Draco asked.

“He’s just an arsehole,” I said and shrugged it off. I didn’t want Draco to know how terrified Blaise made me. I was always an independent woman, but the idea of him growing bored and tossing me aside made my heart clench painfully in my chest.

Draco dropped a kiss on my cheek.

“He is.”

“Luckily, I have experience dealing with arsholes,” I smirked.

“I’m going to ignore that,” he said with a small huff. “You don’t have house-elves do you?”

I rolled my eyes.

“No, Draco, I don’t.”

“I’m hungry,” he whined and I burst out laughing.

“Remember that room you fucked me in last night? That was called a kitchen. You can do amazing things in there, like cook,” I teased and traced little patterns on his skin with my fingertips.

“Malfoys don’t _cook_ ,” he harrumphed.

“Then Malfoys don’t get to eat. Luckily for you, I can teach you to cook.”

“You won’t just cook for me?” Draco pouted.

I laughed harder and rolled out of bed.

“No.”

\------------------------------------------

We sat at the table eating the most pathetic spaghetti I’d ever tasted. For such a potions genius, Draco had very little natural cooking skill.

“I’ve got to tell Harry,” I said in between bites.

“Tell Harry what?” Draco asked and poked at his plate with a frown.

“About Blaise! Harry is head Auror and if we’re going after Zabini, Harry should be involved.”

“Just what I wanted,” Draco grumbled. “More Potter in my life.”

“Yes, well, Harry is my best friend and you are my boyfriend. You’d better get used to it.”

I stood up to kneel in front of the Floo.

“12 Grimmauld Place!” I shouted and stuck my head in the flames. “Harry, can you come to my flat please?”

Just a few minutes later, Harry and Draco were sitting across from each other at the table while I filled Harry in. He had not looked at me once, instead opting for menacing eye contact with Draco.

“And Malfoy is here because?” he prompted and broke his stare with Draco to look at me suspiciously.

“Oh bollocks,” I murmured. I really hadn’t thought that part through yet. “Well, Harry, he’s- I mean, Draco and I- it’s like this-”

“We’re together, Potter,” Draco interrupted with an arrogant smirk. “So I expect you’ll be seeing me a lot from now on.”

Harry ‘s face turned sheet white to red in a matter of seconds and I braced myself for the explosion. It never came.

“Is that true?” he asked me. I nodded silently and picked at my fingernails. Harry sighed and put his hand gently over mine. “Alright.”

“Alright?” I asked incredulously.

“Alright,” he confirmed. “You’re an adult, Hermione. I can’t say I understand it, but you’re too smart to have jumped into this without forethought.”

“Are you going to tell Ron?”

Harry shook his head.

“No, that’s on you, Hermione. Now let’s figure out what we’re going to do about Zabini.”


	8. Chapter 8

I was scribbling furiously on a legal pad, trying to catch everything Harry was saying.

“Proof is the most important thing, obviously. As much as we trust Hermione, the Auror Department will need actual evidence before beginning an investigation. Like Malfoy here, the Zabinis donated a hefty sum after the war to stay in everyone’s good graces. It will be tricky to navigate the politics of this… but luckily for you lot, I’ve been doing it for years now,” Harry said with a proud smile.

“So how do we get evidence?” Draco asked.

“I have an idea,” Harry began, but paused and glanced at me. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Go on,” I pushed.

“There’s a Ministry fundraiser in a few days. Blaise is expected to show up, as are you and Malfoy, Hermione.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and his lip started to curl into a snarl.

“If I know Blaise like I think I do, he will attend the fundraiser, but leave soon after to go back to work. He’s nothing if not obsessed with his job. If Hermione can distract Blaise during the party, I can sneak into his office and look for clues. I don’t normally stay at these events for long, and Ginny’s in France with Fleur for the week, so I can sneak away unnoticed.”

I shot a pleading look at Draco, who was clenching and unclenching his grip on the edge of the kitchen table. His gaze lifted towards the ceiling and he took a long breath.

“Draco, please,” I said in a soft voice. I knew he would cave; he wanted to screw Blaise over as much as I did. He just needed to feel sufficiently in control of the decision. “You’ll be there all night, only a few feet away from me.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked at me like I was insane. I ignored him, and instead watched Draco battle with his emotions until he finally sagged against the back of the chair in defeat.

“Fine,” he snapped and stood up so abruptly that the table rocked. As he went into the bedroom and closed the door, Harry scratched the back of his head.

“Did you just ask for _permission_?” he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the hands.

“I don’t want to get into the specifics,” I replied. “But don’t worry. I- well, I like it. That’s all you need to know.”

“So you’re happy doing what he tells you to do?” Harry’s voice was high-pitched in shock.

“Yes. Now can we leave it?”

“Alright,” he said slowly and headed over to the Floo. “See you in a few days, then.”

I headed toward my room and cracked open the door. Draco was pacing near the foot of my bed, ruffling his pale hair in his hands.

“I know you have to do it,” he grumbled. “but I’m going to watch that fucker like a hawk, Hermione.”

I stepped in front of him, blocking his path. I placed both my hands on his chest and kneaded gently. His heartbeat steadied under my touch and he dropped his hands from their place in his hair.

“Turn it into a game,” I said and met his gaze. “You can watch him drool all over me, knowing that you’re the one I’m going home with. It’s like the ultimate power trip, isn’t it? Flaunting what he wants, when both of you know I’m yours?”

Draco considered it for a moment then cracked a small, crooked smile. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and dragged his thumb across my jawbone.

“You’re a little minx, Granger,” he said and kissed me until my body ached for him.

\-----------------------------------------------

It was the night of the fundraiser and I was standing outside one of the Ministry ballrooms. I didn’t know who was in charge of décor, but they had terrible taste. The room decorated with carnations and baby’s breath, so it smelled like an old flower shop. There was only one bar and about two hundred people clambering for a cocktail. Everyone was dressed nicely, as the event was designated semi-formal, but the atmosphere was awful. I spotted Draco’s blond head in a corner, nursing a rather large tumbler of amber liquid. He looked dashing, of course, in his dress robes and tousled hair. Before he left my flat to arrive at the gathering, we had a thorough snog in my bathroom. Instead of fixing his hair after my fingers ran through it, he opted to leave it messy. Draco’s eyes met mine momentarily and he winked, gazing up and down my body. I decided on simplicity for the night, with a form-fitting cocktail dress in deep green.

My eyes scanned the room and I spotted Blaise. He was chatting with some other former Slytherins and I took a deep breath and headed over. He saw me when I was about halfway to him and he held eye contact as I closed the gap between us. Blaise’s companions stopped talking and watched him stare at me with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

“Zabini,” I said with a polite nod when I reached the group. I held my hand out to shake, but he brought it to his lips to kiss.

“Hermione,” he purred. “You look lovely. Unfortunately, this lot was just leaving,” he said with a passing glance at his friends who laughed and headed towards the busy bar.

“That was quite a greeting for someone who told me to fuck off last time we met,” Blaise said with a slight raise in his eyebrow.

“I’m a Gryffindor,” I shrugged. “We’re quite hot-blooded, you know.”

Blaise took a step forward and looked down at me. His height provided him with a view down my dress and he hummed in appreciation. I tried not to shudder in revulsion.

“Indeed you are,” he murmured. I could feel Draco’s eyes boring into my back and I fought the screaming urge in my mind to run back to him. “Would you like a drink?”

“Sure,” I said with a nod and Blaise bowed and headed for the bar. I looked around me; we were backed against the far wall, near an ugly room divider that smelled like moth balls. I signaled for Draco to come to me and with a quick look to assure Blaise was still waiting at the bar, I hid behind the divider. After a moment, I peeked out again but couldn’t find Draco anywhere. I took a step back into something solid and a warm hand closed around my neck. Warm breath tickled my skin and I tensed for a brief moment. Draco’s spicy aftershave surrounded me so tilted my head to give him access to my neck.

His lips ghosted down the length of my neck, not quite touching me. He brought them back up again, this time placing wet, suckling kisses across my flesh. When Draco reached my shoulder, he bit gently and I moaned in anticipation. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and brought his hand up to cup my breast through my dress.

“Draco,” I breathed and rubbed my arse against him. “We can’t do this here.”

“Mmm,” he rumbled and continued to worship my exposed skin. He pinched lightly at my nipple and I gasped as liquid hot pleasure pooled in my core. With one more grind against his groin and a quiet moan as my arse rubbed against his hardening cock, I pulled myself out of his grip. I turned around and kissed him quickly before sneaking out from behind the divider. Blaise still had his back to me at the bar, but he was paying the bartender, so my timing was perfect. I saw Draco saunter away out of the corner of my eye, but no one else seemed to notice.

“Firewhiskey,” Blaise presented when he returned. “I’m not foolish enough to believe that you’re here without Malfoy’s supervision,” he commented as I sipped my drink. “So where is he?”

His eyes panned the room and settled on Draco. He was talking with a scantily clad woman who had just made a big scene of laughing and placing her arm on Draco’s bicep.

“Poor Hermione,” Blaise cooed falsely. “I see he’s already growing bored? I do hope someone will have you when he’s finished.”

I cocked my head.

“Not volunteering for the job, Zabini?”

He smirked and placed his hand across my lower back. When I didn’t push him away, he pulled me in and tilted his down to whisper in my ear.

“Be careful what you wish for, Hermione.”

His tongue tickled my ear and his fingers slid down to grab my arse. I stood as still as possible, not wanting to encourage him, but not wanting to discourage him either. I was walking a fine line between my goal and how willing I was to achieve it. I took a steadying breath and inadvertently pressed against him. Blaise brought the hand that wasn’t occupied with my backside up to brush a piece of hair from my face. I looked down, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes. I had just about had it with him when a throat cleared from behind us. I whipped around and nearly yipped in relief when I saw Harry.

“Excuse me, Zabini,” he said politely. “I’d like to speak to Hermione.”

I turned to walk to Harry, but Blaise grabbed my wrist with an iron grip, causing me to yelp out in pain.

“Let go,” I said in my most threatening voice. Blaise just laughed and tightened his grip. I could feel my delicate bones crunch together and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. My eyes were swimming with tears and my heart was beating in my throat. I started to reach up the side of my dress to grab my wand from its holster when I heard Harry murmur a _Steleus_ hex, causing Blaise to release my wrist to cover his sneeze. I quickly stepped forward and turned to blast Blaise, but a bright purple jet flew across the room, hitting him square in the chest. It hurled him backwards and he slammed into the table behind him with a spectacular crash. I looked up and saw a seething Draco tuck his wand in his robes and speed over to me.

The entire room stared silently as Blaise groaned in pain on top of the heap of kindling that was formally a table. Harry tried to shield me from view with the volume of his robes, but it didn’t do much. I felt hundreds of eyes on me and hot tears of anger and pain began to stream down my face. My wrist was throbbing and swelling at a rapid pace.

“Harry,” I choked out.

Before he could respond, a hand wrapped around my uninjured wrist and I felt the tug of Apparation as the ballroom disappeared from sight. Before I could adjust to the sudden change in location, I was swooped off the ground and carried into my bathroom. Draco perched me on my bathroom counter and delicately held my injured wrist in his hand. He hadn’t said a word, but was shaking ever-so-slightly in poorly concealed rage. He was murmuring healing spells at my arm and the pain immediately reduced into a dull ache.

“Thank you,” I whispered and tested my wrist with a little rotation. It would hurt for a few days, I imagined, but nothing like the searing pain of what I guessed were crushed bones. There was a violent, red hand print blossoming across my skin and I rubbed it with my other hand.

“Let me,” Draco said and started the spell to remove the bruise.

“No,” I stopped him. “Leave it. I want him to see what he did.”

Draco looked up at me for the first time since we landed. His eyes were swimming with grief, but underneath I could see his temper bubbling.

“I can’t leave it,” he said. “I can’t look at it. Let me heal it.”

I reached up to touch his face and the stubble on his chin scratched my palm. He closed his eyes and covered my hand with his.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I should have been there sooner. Some stupid bint was trying to talk my ear off and I was too busy batting her away. Hermione,- ”

I interrupted him with a gentle kiss. He reacted immediately and I nibbled gently on his bottom lip. Draco groaned quietly and stepped into the opening of my legs. I placed a small kiss on his mouth, then on his cheek, and then his throat.

“This isn’t your fault. I should’ve stopped him sooner.”

“No-” he began but I silenced him with a touch to his stomach. I grasped the fabric of his robes and pulled him back to my mouth. His lips were soft against mine and in that moment, all I wanted to do was crawl into his warmth. Draco leaned into me and tangled his hand in my hair. He pulled away to kiss along my jaw and my breath was escaping in shaky pants.

“Draco,” I said and he pulled back to look at me. There was a small crease in between in eyebrows where his worry showed through. “I need you.”

His eyes widened for a tiny moment, before his mouth crashed back onto mine. He poured every ounce of his compassion into the kiss, making me feel dizzy and hot. I pushed his dress robes off his shoulders and clung to the back of his neck. My wrist twinged a little, but I ignored it. Draco’s hands were roaming down my back and he pulled me off the counter with a tug at my arse. We stumbled backwards into my bedroom, but before we reached the bed, Draco stopped kissing me.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured and unwrapped my hands from the back of his neck. He rubbed gently at my wrist and I winced slightly from the radiating pain.

“Just be gentle.”

Draco searched my eyes for a few moments. I don’t know what he was looking for, but with a small nod, he kissed me again. He unzipped my zipper and with a soft pull, my dress fell to the floor. I tried to unbutton his shirt, but I hissed in pain.

“I don’t think I can undo your buttons,” I lamented.

“You’re a witch, Hermione.”

I felt his smile against my skin as he made his way down my throat when I Vanished his clothing. With another step, I stepped toward the edge of my bed. I leaned back and brought him down with me, placing my hurt arm gingerly on the mattress. Draco held himself up so his body was hovering above mine. When I sunk into the bed, he followed me and I sighed at the feeling of his weight pressing down on me. Draco slid his hands under my back to unclasp my bra and he tossed it over his shoulder. I giggled at his carelessness but my laughter turned into moans when he covered my nipple with his lips. I threaded my hands through his silky hair and held him against me as his hands traveled down my sides.

After giving my nipple a small bite, he slid down my body and removed my knickers with a long tug. Draco looked up at me from his spot in between my legs and I had to close my eyes to brace myself; my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my ribcage and fly away. I felt his tongue along the crease between my arse and my thigh, and I grabbed a handful of my sheets to hide my shaking hands. He continued to lick upwards along the crease until he reached the protrusion of my hipbone. I finally opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was watching my every response and when he placed a gentle kiss at the top of my slit, I let my head fall back again with a shuddering moan. Draco spread me open with his fingers and this time, his kisses surrounded my clit. His tongue snaked out in a curl and I rocked my hips gently with his motions.

I suddenly felt the burning need to touch him so I raked my fingers in his hair once again. He hummed with approval and it sent little vibrations through my pussy. I could feel my arousal pooling on the bed sheet below me as Draco’s tongue swirled against my body.

“Draco,” I groaned. “I need more. Please.”

He hummed again and thrust two fingers into me. He wiggled them and pressed down, and I cried out in surprise the the feeling of fullness that sent shivers up my spine. I cursed when he moved them in and out of me and I grinded myself shamelessly against him. He braced my hip with his free hand, but it didn’t do much to stop me from riding his face. My thighs were quivering around his head, threatening to slam shut and trap him there forever. I tugged at Draco’s hair by accident, but his growling moan pushed me over the edge. I cried out as my body erupted in hot, throbbing pleasure that threatened to swallow me whole. I thrummed with ecstasy as Draco crawled back up my body, his chin dribbling with my release.

I sat up on my elbows to get on top of him, but he nudged my nose with his and kissed me.

“No,” he rumbled. “Lay back.”

I smiled a lazy smile and collapsed on the bed again. I opened my legs and hooked around one his waist while Draco dragged his hand up my outer thigh. He continued to slide it up my body, and with a quick grope to my breast, he rested his forearm on the bed next to my head. With his other hand, he positioned himself at my entrance and I held my breath in anticipation. He entered me slowly, so unlike the fast, commanding thrusts I was used to from him. When he had buried himself inside of me, I opened my mouth in a silent cry. My eyes were clenched shut and my body was shaking with passion. Draco didn’t move; he stayed hovering over me, with his cock engulfed in the heat of my pussy.

“Hermione,” he gasped and my eyes snapped open. His voice was raspy and needy, and I didn’t know what to do with this version of Draco. I placed my hand against his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed, lashes tickling my skin.

He reared back slowly, pulling back so he was almost completely out of me before sliding in again, just as languid as the first time.

“Merlin,” I breathed and Draco opened his eyes and looked directly into mine. He didn’t look away, and with every thrust, I fought the urge to clench mine shut at the intensity of it all. Eventually, the urge became too strong, the tension inside me too great and I shut my eyes with a loud moan. I felt Draco’s hair tickle my skin as he rested against the crook of my neck. I brought my hands down to clutch his arse, pushing him further into me with every thrust until I was whimpering for release.

“Look at me when you come,” Draco murmured into my neck. “I want to watch you.”

“Okay,” I stammered. “Soon.”

He nodded and picked his head back up. I swam in the grey depths of his eyes as the quivering, shaking need in me pushed me to my breaking point. Draco plunged into me again and I gripped his arse hard as I came apart under his gaze. His orgasm came right after mine and aside from small flickers of our eyelids, we watched each other fall apart.

As we lay intertwined, our breaths in sync with one another’s, it hit me that this was the first time Draco and I made love. With a satisfied smile, I wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Herm-” _crash!_ “Bloody chair! Hermione!”

“Ron, no!”

The door to my bedroom slammed open as I sat up in bed, my mind still thick with sleep.

“Bloody hell!” a deep voice screeched and the door slammed shut again.

“What the hell was that?” Draco grumbled next to me and I looked down. He was lying on his stomach, limbs tangled in the sheets, and his arse was uncovered. I admired it for a second before rational thought flooded my brain.

“Ron!” I gasped and jumped out of bed.

“No,” Draco said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. “I’m Draco Malfoy. You may remember me from my performance in making you scream with delight last night.”

I threw a Transfigured t-shirt and his boxer shorts at him.

“No! Ron is here! Get dressed!”

I scurried around the room like a mad woman, trying to find a bra and knickers. I could hear arguing and the word “ferret” being tossed around outside my bedroom door. I pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top and bolted for the door. I wrenched it open and saw Ron staring dumbly at my door.

“What are you- was that- no, why was he-,” Ron stuttered and Harry sighed behind him.

“Ron,” I said calmly. “Can you go sit in the living room? I’ll make us some tea.”

“But Hermione-”

“Living room, Ron. Now,” I said with a slight raise in my voice. He turned around, mouth agape, and headed out of the hallway. I followed, but headed for the kitchen to put the kettle on. I could do this. I was Hermione Granger- a Gryffindor, a lawyer, a grown woman. I could handle my ex-boyfriend meeting my new boyfriend. Even if said ex-boyfriend was notoriously hotheaded and my new boyfriend was notoriously arrogant. I. Could. Do. This.

I brought three mugs of tea into the living room and sat down on the armchair across from Ron. He was rubbing the fabric of my couch and his eyes were glazed over in thought. Harry was fidgeting next to him and attempting to clean his glasses with his cotton shirt.

“Ron,” I greeted and he looked up. His mouth dropped open again and his skin was beginning to glow red, which made like look like a large carrot. I stifled my giggle and began. “I have a new boyfriend. I was going to tell you at some point, but it’s relatively new. And to be perfectly honest, I didn’t expect you to storm into bedroom in the middle of the night.”

“Harry told me what happened!” he cried. “I came to check on you!”

“Well, that was very sweet, Ron. Thank you. But as you can see, I’m fine.”

Harry snorted and Ron and I both glared at him. He gave a faux-innocent shrug.

“And Harry knew? Before me?” Ron asked with hurt clear in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” I said and reached out to cover his hand with mine. “The timing of this is just awful.”

“The timing?” Ron exclaimed and stood up. “Hermione, you’re worried about the _timing?_ Maybe that would be the case if you were seeing a normal bloke, but I only know one person _that_ pale. And I swear to Godric, Hermione, if you’re… _fucking_ Malfoy, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” a deeply dangerous voice spoke from the hallway. Draco came out of the shadows and I squeaked. He was just wearing his shorts, clearly opting to forgo the shirt I threw at him earlier.

Ron blanched and Harry dropped his head in his hands. I sat frozen with only my eyes darting between Draco and Ron, seeing who would act first. Neither Draco nor I had our wands, but Ron was gripping his tightly at his side, almost as if he was wrestling with what to do.

“Ron, sit down,” I commanded. “Draco doesn’t have his wand, so don’t even think about hexing him.”

“ _Draco_?!” Ron repeated incredulously and I narrowed my eyes and pointed to his vacated spot on the couch. With an enraged cry, he sat. Draco came and perched on the armrest of my chair with one arm draped across the back.

“Alright,” I said. “Ron, I’m sure you have some questions. If you can ask them in a calm and respectful manner, I will answer them. If not, you can leave.”

With another strangled outburst, Ron slouched on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

“How long?”

“Since the anniversary party at the Manor.”

Ron nodded slowly.

“What happened last night?”

I widened my eyes and Draco laughed.

“At the fundraiser!” Ron corrected, his face flushing again.

I explained the letter from Headmistress McGonagall, our findings in the Forbidden Forest and my hunch that Blaise was behind it. I told him about Harry’s plan and Blaise’s behavior the night before.

“I’m going to kill him,” Ron grunted and I felt Draco stiffen behind me. Both he and Ron felt possessive over me, and I was sure it would be a problem sooner or later.

“Did you find anything?” Ron asked Harry, whose face lit up.

“Yep,” he said with a nod. “I found a list of ingredients for a super-strength daydream potion, which is probably what the couple in the forest is addicted to. I also found a recipe for a potion I’ve never seen before- and guess what one of the ingredients is?”

“Unicorn blood,” Draco supplied and dropped his hand from the back of the chair to my shoulder. “Can I see the recipe?”

“Why?” Ron asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes; to Ron, Draco would always be untrustworthy. My judgment was never enough to convince him of anything- I couldn’t imagine that changing now.

“If you recall, Weaselbee, I was quite good in potions.”

“Because Snape always padded your grade!” Ron cried.

Draco laughed a mirthless, arrogant laugh.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Harry cleared his throat and both men looked at him.

“I copied it down. I’ll go to the Ministry today and we’ll get an official investigation started.” He tossed a scrap of parchment on my coffee table and I snatched it up before Draco and Ron could brawl over it.

“The ingredients are quite common,” I said. “Except for the unicorn blood, of course. I’m guessing it’s some kind of healing potion.”

“But Blaise is perfectly fine,” Harry commented. “Even _after_ Malfoy blasted him into a table and whirled you away.”

I smiled up at Draco who preened under my gaze. Ron made a retching sound and left for the kitchen.

“I tried to keep him away,” Harry said in a low voice. “But you know how Ron is.”

“Poor?” Draco supplied and I elbowed him in the side.

“It’s okay, Harry. Thank you for trying. He’s taking this rather well.”

“To be honest, I think he’s seeing someone. That’s probably helping with the little bomb you’ve dropped on him.”

“Oh,” I replied. “Well, that’s great. I hope he’s happy.”

“I’m going to get dressed,” Draco said to me and hopped off the arm of the chair. He gave me a quick kiss before padding off to the bedroom.

“Ugh,” Ron said from the doorway. “I don’t think I will ever get used to _that_.”

When I heard my bedroom door close, I jumped up and ran to hug Ron.

“Thank you,” I whispered.

He brought his arms around my waist slowly and sighed.

“I don’t like it,” he grumbled.

“I don’t expect you to,” I said and pulled back. “I’m just glad you didn’t hex him.”

\-----------------------------------------

“I just talked to Harry,” I said, peeking into Draco’s office. Since the MLE opened their investigation, he and I returned to our normal duties at work. Draco motioned for me to come in, so I walked around his desk and jumped up to sit on it. He raised his eyebrows in amusement didn’t comment.

“Did you know Blaise has a little sister?”

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “How old is she?”

“Thirteen. And guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“She’s sick. Some kind of curse hit her when she was younger.”

“So Potter thinks he’s making the potion for her?”

“He wouldn’t tell me,” I said with a mischievous smile. “But I peeked at the case file when he wasn’t looking.”

“And?”

“There’s bringing the entire Zabini family in for an interview tomorrow,” I said. “We’ll know more then. So… how are you?”

“Fine. I’m working on some estate cases for now. Nothing like running through the forest with you,” he said with a smirk.

I crossed my legs and his eyes followed the line of my leg. I was wearing pantyhose, and at just the right angle, Draco could see the garter clips holding them up. He made a rumbling sound in his chest and smoothed his hand up my thigh. He stood up to tower over me, forcing me to lean back on my hands.

“So is that why you came to my office?” he murmured and dragged his nose up my neck.

“Well, I suppose that’s not the _only_ reason,” I sighed as his lips brushed my ear. 

Draco began to untuck my blouse, dragging his fingers along the line of skin at my waist. I tipped my head back and his mouth closed on my throat. His teeth and tongue bruised my flesh, causing me to pant in raspy little breaths. I fumbled at his belt and traced a finger around the outline of his cock before pulling his pants down to his ankles. As Draco moved to kiss my lips, I cupped his length through his thin shorts. He groaned when I dragged my thumb up and down, pressing my fingernail gently against the fabric.

Draco pulled off my blouse, our lips parting momentarily so he could slide the silky fabric off my body. When our mouths reconnected, his kisses were aggressive; his tongue plunged into my mouth with force and determination. I hopped off the desk to shimmy my skirt down my hips and pushed Draco’s down so he sat back on his chair. I let his eyes wander a moment over my lingerie before sinking to my knees before him.

I tugged at the waistband of his shorts and Draco lifted his hips so I could pull them off. When he was nude from the waist down, I moved in between his parted legs and ran my hands up his inner thighs. Draco’s chest was rising rapidly and a rosy flush covered his chest and neck. I grasped his thick cock in my hand and pushed my thumb up the underside of him, causing a small drop of precome to leak from the tip. His head fell back against the chair and he closed his eyes. With a wicked smile to myself, I made a long lick from the seam of his sac up to the tip of his cock, fluttering my tongue briefly before engulfing him in my mouth.

“Fuck,” Draco grunted and tightened his grip on the armrests of his chair. I loosened my jaw and dropped my head down, taking as much of him in my mouth as I could. When the head of his cock bumped the back of my throat, I swallowed and my throat constricted around him.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned again and tangled his hands in my hair. I hummed slightly under his touch and he gave a small thrust of his hips as the vibration moved through him. I rolled his sac in one hand, while the other followed my mouth up and down his length.

“Oh Merlin, Hermione,” Draco murmured and tightened his hands in my hair. He pulled gently, guiding my movements up and down his shaft. I moaned again and he began to tremble under me. He was blurting out colorful curses as my mouth worked his over cock and I felt heat spread through my groin. His hips were rocking gently in time with my ministrations and his voice was growing hoarse.

“Hermione,” he moaned. “I’m gonna come.”

I hummed again and smiled internally as a lazy, labored “fuck” left his mouth. With a long and raspy cry, he came and his hot come shot into my mouth. When his hips slowed and he let go of my hair, I let his cock drop from my mouth with a _pop_ and stood up before him. Draco was panting and sweating slightly, and the flush had spread all over his body. He watched me with hooded lids as I snuck my tongue out to lick away a bit of his come from the corner of my mouth.

Draco pulled me down for a kiss but a sharp knock interrupted us.

“Shit,” I murmured and scrambled for my clothing.

“Just a moment,” Draco called out and quickly pulled his trousers back on. I had just pulled my skirt up my legs when he turned me around to lean a little over his desk.

“We’re not finished,” he growled into my ear and zipped up my skirt. “Sit.”

I pulled my hair in a quick ponytail and sat down dutifully in the chair in front of his desk.

“Enter,” he commanded and the door cracked open.

Standing in the doorway was someone I hadn’t seen since the Battle of Hogwarts.

“Mother?” Draco asked and all the blood drained from my face.

“Draco, darling!” Narcissa exclaimed and pulled her son into a hug. He embraced her stiffly and shot me a wide-eyed look that would have been comical if I wasn’t so shocked.

“I thought you were in France until autumn,” Draco said into her long, blonde hair. She rubbed his back lovingly and then released him.

“France is dull,” she said with a huff and straightened her cloak. “And I would never miss my son’s twenty-fifth birthday! A quarter century is quite the achievement, young man.”

In a panic, I looked at Draco’s calendar. It was June first. Shit. Draco’s birthday was in four days. Narcissa startled when she finally noticed me. She cocked her head to the side, then looked back at Draco. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Mother, this is Hermione Granger.”

“Yes, I know who she is,” Narcissa said with a furrowed brow. “Does she work for you?”

I bit my lips to keep from bursting with nervous laughter.

“No,” I said and stood up. “We’re usually opponents in the courtroom, actually. I should be going, but it was nice to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy.”

With a final fleeting look at Draco, I slid out of his office. I Apparated directly into 12 Grimmauld Place and hollered for Ginny. Her red head poked out from the top of the staircase.

“Hermione?”

“Yes! Who else would it be? Can you come down here please? I may have two crises on my hands here.”

“Sure,” she called back and headed down.

We sat on the fluffy couch and I groaned loudly.

“Words, Hermione.”

“First, it is nearly Draco’s birthday and I have no idea what to get him. He has everything he could possibly want or need!”

“Okay,” Ginny said slowly. “And the other problem?”

“Narcissa Malfoy is back.”

“Oh,” Ginny breathed and chewed the inside of her cheek. “That’s… awkward. Does she know you’re dating her son?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think so. No one but you three and Blaise knows. Oh and probably Aberforth, but he doesn’t really count.”

“Is Malfoy going to tell her?”

I groaned again and dropped my head on the back of the couch.

“I don’t know,” I said to the ceiling.

“One problem at a time, then. As for his birthday, you _could_ get him something… but I think I have a better idea.”

Ginny smiled wickedly and grabbed a scrap of parchment.

“Go here,” she instructed and scribbled down an address. “Then surprise him. Trust me, he’ll love it. For Harry’s last birthday, I wore a tiny black-”

“Gin!” I cried. “I get it. So I just buy something from here? And call it a day?”

She winked and shoved the parchment in my handbag.

“Trust me on this, Hermione. There is nothing- and I mean _nothing_ \- better than birthday sex. As for Narcissa,” she said with a sigh. “You’re going to have to let Malfoy take the lead on that. Malfoy family politics are way out of my league. But don’t worry yourself into a fit. Malfoy likes you- it will all work out.”

I nodded while Blaise’s warnings echoed in my mind. I shoved them away and wrapped my arms around Ginny’s neck.

“Thanks,” I murmured into her neck and she laughed, patting my back. When I pulled back, I slouched back against the sofa. “ _Nothing_ is better than birthday sex?”

Ginny laughed and wagged her eyebrows.

“Nothing.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

My wand vibrated at precisely nine pm on the night of June fourth. I grabbed my bag from on top of my dresser and checked myself in the mirror one last time. Ginny’s recommendation was perfect; if I had been dating any man but Draco, I would expect some stuttering, blushing and perhaps even nervous laughter. I was dressed to the nines in a Slytherin green and silver bra with matching knickers. I pulled on my garter belt and a pair of black stockings after recalling his appreciation of them earlier that week, and then threw on a simple dress. With my bag in hand, I turned on my heel to Apparate into Draco’s bedroom.

It was dark and empty, which is exactly what I hoped for. Draco told me his mother and he had dinner plans to celebrate his birthday that evening, and like any Malfoy celebration, he was expecting it to run late. I didn’t ask if she knew about us yet, but I suspected she did not. I hadn’t received any howlers or awkward visits from the Malfoy matriarch so it was safe to say I was right.

I dropped my bag on the bed and peeled my dress off. I pulled out my supplies and got to work. On the bedside table, I placed a bottle of Draco’s favorite firewhiskey, along with a crystal tumbler. Behind it, I lit three vanilla-scented candles. I grabbed my wand and crawled to the center of his bed. I murmured the charm that the woman at the shop told me about and two long cords erupted from the end of my wand. With a small twirl, they wrapped around my ankles, and a final flick sent them to wrap around the posters at the footboard of Draco’s bed. I lay back and set my wand next to the firewhiskey.

“ _Constringo_ ,” I whispered again and another set off cords wrapped around my wrists. I was spread out with a nice give in my limbs, but not enough to release myself. The cords were charmed to release upon my partner’s command, but not a moment before. With a deep breath, I relaxed into the soft bed and waited.

Finally, I heard Draco’s deep rumbling voice from outside the door.

“Goodnight, Mother,” he called and stepped inside the room. The door shut behind him with a soft _click_ and he inhaled deeply before seeing me bound on his bed. I stared at the ceiling as anxiety pulsed through me. The sounds of his footsteps grew closer until I smelled his scent next to me. I opened my eyes and he was looking down at me.

“Hello,” he greeted quietly, then trailed my body with his eyes.

“Happy Birthday.”

“Indeed,” he murmured and traced his finger across my upper arm, causing goose bumps to erupt on my skin. He brought it down to brush over the cup of my bra, then down the valley between my breasts. When Draco pulled his hand away, I sighed in disappointment. He walked into his bathroom and shut the door behind him. The small twinge of panic that rushed through me turned into a sharp rush of arousal when he stepped back into the bedroom completely nude. The flickering light of the candles created shadows across the expanse of his broad chest. I longed to run my hands down his body and I pulled a little at my restraints, but they didn’t budge. My eyes wandered down his stomach and landed on his half-hard cock. Another wash of arousal ran over me, causing my goose bumps to return.

Draco walked over to the side table and picked up the bottle of liquor. He smiled when he read the label and poured himself a drink. He took a long drink, then set his glass back down. Finally, he crawled on top of me, with his knees on the outside of my hips. He leaned forward and fingered one of the cords hanging from my wrist.

“What’re these?” he asked curiously.

“From a specialty shop,” I answered and blushed at the neediness I heard in my voice. Draco must have heard it too, because his cock jumped against my stomach. “They’ll only release when you give the command.”

He smiled and lowered his head over mine. His lips barely touched me and every atom in my body screamed for more. I moved my hips gently against him and he growled, then lowered his mouth completely. His tongue tasted like firewhiskey as it twirled around mine. Draco pulled back too quickly for my liking, but I held my tongue. He reached over to his glass and dipped his fingers inside. When he pulled them out, they were sticky with drink. Draco drew a long line down my stomach and over my knickers, and my skin tingled as the whiskey coated my flesh.

He lowered his head and blew; his breath cooled the liquid and I shivered a little. I let my eyes flutter shut in anticipation, and I felt Draco’s tongue prod my swollen clit through the lace of my knickers. A breathy moan escaped from my mouth, but he continued to move upwards, licking the trail of liquor up my abdomen. When his mouth reached the band of my bra, he dipped his fingers in the glass again. This time, he painted the tops of my breasts in a wide V, dipping into my cleavage. Draco followed with his tongue again, sucking up the whiskey that pooled in between my breasts.

When he pulled back, he grasped for his wand and ran the tip up and down my cleavage. It was buzzing with the magical energy thrumming in Draco, and with a quick swipe, he cut through the band of my bra so the cups dangled on either side of my chest. He leaned forward again to coat my nipples in whiskey and his tongue danced around them. After a few teasing circles, he sucked my nipple into his mouth. I moaned again and arched my back, forcing more of me into his hot mouth.

“Oh Merlin,” I moaned when I felt his teeth scrape the sensitive skin of my breast. Draco sat back up and looked at me for a few seconds before I spoke. “What?”

He shook his head with a sly smile and a quiet laugh.

“This is my favorite birthday present by far,” he said and reached for his drink. I watched his throat bob when he swallowed.

“Do you want some?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I nodded eagerly. Instead of bringing the glass to my lips, he took another drink. I pouted a little and he ran his thumb over my protruding lower lip. I sucked it in my mouth and watched in delight as his pupils dilated and his breath caught in his throat. Draco immediately slammed his lips on mine and bit down on my lip so hard that it should have been painful. Instead, a flood of moisture gathered between my thighs and I bit him back just as hard. In retaliation, he pulled at one of the ribbons holding up my stockings and snapped it against my thigh before grabbing his wand again and Vanishing my knickers.

While his kisses grew in fervor, he ran a finger up my wet slit so lightly that I nearly bit him again. My pussy was throbbing for attention, but Draco was taking his time with his feather-light strokes. After a few more minutes of insanity-inducing touches, I broke away from his mouth and dropped my head back.

“Draco!” I cried in an anguished voice. “Please!”

“Please what?” he asked into the skin of my throat as he moved down my neck.

“Touch me!”

“I am touching you.”

I groaned and he chuckled, which only made me more aroused. I tilted my hips up and whimpered when I felt his hard cock brush against my thigh. I looked down; it was shining from the precome that was smeared across my skin.

“Draco, just fuck me! Please!”

“Nope,” he responded, popping the “p” in my ear. Instead, he slid one finger inside me- not enough to satisfy me, but I still cried out in relief. I bucked my hips against him to increase the sensations sweeping over me, but Draco pulled his finger out with a _tsk tsk tsk_.

“Don’t move, Hermione,” he scolded then brought his finger up to trace my lips. “Lick.”

I brought my tongue out to lick my arousal off my lips before he swooped down to capture my lips again. The combination of firewhiskey from Draco’s lips and my own flavor from mine was intoxicating. His finger entered me again and I sighed against his lips. Draco added another finger, then another and I couldn’t focus on anything but his long fingers curled inside me. I stopped our kiss, but he stayed close, resting his forehead against mine as I moaned in ecstasy. I was taking in deep, gasping breaths in an effort to prevent my hips from grinding against Draco’s hand, but I couldn’t stop myself from rocking slightly. Every time I moved, I felt the ridges of Draco’s cock against the skin of my inner thigh and it sent shivers of excitement through me.

“I’m going to fuck you into this bed,” Draco murmured in a gravelly voice. “Do you think you can be quiet?”

He curled his fingers into me again and I let out a strangled cry.

“My mother is sleeping only a few walls away,” Draco said and rubbed his thumb over my clit. I bit my lips together and moaned. He covered my mouth with his own, swallowing my moans from every sweep of his thumb. My cunt was clenching down on his fingers and I felt my impending release build inside me. I was writhing under Draco’s hard body, abandoning all pretenses of staying still. Just when my orgasm was within my grasp, he pulled his hand away, leaving me teetering on the brink of release. I groaned in frustration and when I opened my eyes, I saw Draco holding the knickers he had Vanished earlier.

“Open your mouth,” he commanded. I eyed him for a brief moment then obeyed. He pushed the damp, lacy knickers into my mouth to act as a gag. When they were completely in my mouth, Draco hummed and rubbed my throat with his thumb. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look?”

I shook my head.

“Bound on my bed, with just these flimsy scraps of lace-” he toyed with my garter belt “-and your knickers stuffed in your mouth. I’m going to remember this moment for the rest of my life.”

Draco grabbed hold of his cock and rubbed it up and down my pussy. My moan was stifled by the makeshift gag. Then, he slammed into me fiercely, and stars exploded around me. I fell off the cliff he had me teetering on, as fire shot through my veins. My orgasm was powerful and fast, and when I came down from the heavens, Draco was pounding into me at a relentless pace. Never-ending cries spilled from inside me, muffled by the knickers in my mouth, as Draco’s hard cock rubbed deliciously inside of me. With every thrust, my wrists pulled against my bindings and I briefly wondered if I would be bruised the next day.

“Hermione,” Draco groaned and I focused my attention on his angelic face. It was furrowed in concentration and flushed with arousal. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

I tightened around him and he dropped his head back with a rasped growl. My silent screams were echoing through my mind as he took me higher and higher, until I thought I was going to burst into flame below him. I could barely hear Draco’s husky pants and groans through the fog in my head, and it barely registered when he bit down on my breast to prevent from crying out when he came. His cock pulsed inside me and I lost it; the flames of my desire engulfed me and I was a prisoner to the lust coursing through my body. I was sure if I wasn’t gagged, all of Wizarding Britain would hear my desperate, shrieking cries of pleasure.

“ _Relashio,_ ” Draco whispered and the cords around my limbs disappeared and the knickers in my mouth Vanished again. I brought my arms down with a groan and wrapped them around Draco’s waist. He had collapsed on me at some point and his body was heavy and warm on top of mine. I lightly scratched his back and his scalp and he purred like a satisfied cat. A lazy smile took over my face and I let out a quiet, girly giggle.

“What?” Draco murmured into my hair.

“That was fun,” I told him and he pulled back to look at me.

“It was. Thank you.”

Draco rolled off me and pulled me tight against his side, so my back was flat against his chest. We snuggled in comfortable silence, drinking in the warmth of each other’s bodies. Draco’s large hand was splayed across my midsection and his head was burrowed in the crook of my neck. Every once and a while, he would take a deep breath in my hair, like he was trying to memorize the scent of my shampoo.

“It’s from France,” I said quietly.

“Hmm?”

“My shampoo. It’s this fancy stuff my mum got me for Christmas a few years ago. I can’t live without it.”

“It smells like the candles,” Draco commented. “I like it.”

I smiled and turned myself around to face him. I placed one hand against his chest and let the other fall over his waist.

“I like the way you smell too,” I said and leaned in to press my nose against his neck. I peppered a few soft kisses across his throat before lying my head back on the pillow. “Are you going to tell your mum?” I asked so quietly, I almost wished he didn’t hear me.

He did.

“Do you want me to?” He tilted my chin to look in my eyes.

“I don’t know,” I said weakly. “I guess it depends on how serious this is. It wouldn’t be worth telling her if it’s just a passing fancy.”

Draco narrowed his eyes briefly.

“Right,” he said slowly.

“The more people who knows, the more difficult it would be if-when- we decide to break it off…” I trailed off and tried to duck my head, but Draco’s hold kept me still.

“Do you expect that to happen anytime soon?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” I repeated. “I just expect you’ll get bored at some point. I mean, Blaise said-”

“Blaise said?”

“It’s your M.O., you know?”

“My what?”

“Your thing, your pattern. You date a girl, cheat on her, move on.”

“I do?”

I reared back a little. “Don’t you?”

“No, I never cheated on Astoria. Maybe when I was in Hogwarts, but Pansy and I were such an off-and-on thing that I never knew for sure where we stood. Why are you listening to Blaise?”

“He just… he got in my head.”

Draco nodded and kissed the tip of my nose.

“Don’t think I won’t punish you for that,” he threatened and my body heated up at the lust in his voice. “But for now, we should get some sleep.”

“Alright,” I said and snuggled into his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke again.

“I told her tonight,” he said and I feel asleep with a goofy smile plastered to my face.

\---------------------------------------------------

When I woke up, there were two large, watery eyes inches from my face. I shrieked and sat up, grasping the sheet over my naked chest.

“Good morning, Mistress Hermione,” the house-elf greeted with a sweeping bow. “Mistress Malfoy requests Master Draco’s and your presence in the sunroom for morning tea in one hour.”

“O-kay,” I stammered then prodded Draco in the side as the house-elf disappeared. “Draco, wake up.”

“No,” he groaned and pulled me down on top of him. I giggled as he placed warm kissed down my throat. I adjusted to straddle him and felt his hard cock pressed against my pussy. Desire swept through me and I longed to spend all morning in bed with my insatiable boyfriend. The sudden image of Narcissa Malfoy waiting for us chased that fantasy away as quickly as it arrived.

“Your mother has summoned us.”

“Us?”

“Us.”

“How-”

“I don’t know, but we have an hour to get ready.”

I climbed off Draco and headed to the bathroom. Aside from a few love bites and blooming bruises around my wrists, I looked fine. With a few concealing charms, I would be completely presentable. I stepped into the shower and gasped when I saw my favorite shampoo and conditioner on the shelf.

“Draco?” I called out and he peeked his head in the shower. “When did you do that?” I asked, pointing at the toiletries.

He just shrugged.

“Last night. I sent an elf to your place. I’ll get my own set this week, but for now, this will be okay.”

I pulled him into the shower with me and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

“It’s okay,” I confirmed and squealed as he backed us into the stream of hot water. His cock was still hard and I moaned in both delight and disappointment when it brushed against my center.

“I suppose we don’t have time for-”

“Probably not,” he answered with a small pout. “You’d better shower alone if we ever want to make it to breakfast.”

He rubbed his hair under the water then left me alone in the shower with my favorite shampoo and a giddy grin. 


	11. Chapter 11

I tugged self-consciously at my dress. Draco noticed, of course, and winked over his teacup. He had refused to return my knickers, leaving me nervous and chilly as I sat across from his mother in the sunroom. She hadn’t spoken a word since we sat down and the silence was steadily driving me insane. Narcissa finally turned her eyes to me and with a slightly upturned lip, she spoke.

“Draco tells me the two of you are an item.”

“Yes,” I nodded and my gaze flickered to Draco, who was studying his mother intensely.

“Miss Granger, let me be clear. I understand that the times have changed. My husband’s political views are no longer popular. No one can deny that you are a powerful witch, regardless of your blood status.”

I straightened up a little in my chair.

“However, you are and will never be my first choice for Draco.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

“To save myself countless headaches, I will allow this… _tryst_ to go on. There is no use in getting worked up over a fling. Should this little romance continue, I will revisit the issue. Until then, I appreciate your discretion in keeping this-” she waved between Draco and me “-out of the papers.”

Narcissa stood up and patted Draco on the cheek.

“Darling, I know you learned silencing charms at school. Please use them.”

With a flourish of her robes, she left us in shocked silence.

“That went well,” Draco said, pushing himself away from the table. He took my hand and pulled me out of my chair. I followed him through the winding halls of Malfoy Manor, debating whether or not he was being sarcastic. When we entered his room, he closed to door and Silenced the room.

“Were you joking?” I asked and sat on the edge of his bed. Draco pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room.

“No,” he said and stood in front of me. I ran my hand down his abdomen, feeling his muscles jump at my touch. “That was as close to approval as we’re going to get.”

I circled his belly button, then dragged my nails down the soft blond hair that led into his pants.

“That was approval?”

Draco chuckled and I watched with delight as his stomach rippled with movement. He cupped the back of my neck and tilted my head up.

“She didn’t threaten you, she didn’t curse you, and most importantly, she’s going to ignore us. That’s a victory, Hermione. Did you expect a welcome party?”

I smiled and shook my head.

“No, I suppose not.”

I resumed my exploration of Draco’s body, tracing each little hill and valley with my fingers. I dipped my fingers underneath the waist of his pants and watched his chest flush. It spread across his upper body as I unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Draco grabbed my wrist before I could pull them down and I looked up with wide eyes.

“Stand up.”

I did, and when he pointed to the wall, I scurried over.

“Take off your clothes.”

I pulled off my dress and unclasped my bra so I was nude. Draco followed me and positioned me so I was facing the wall, with my palms flat against it. He kicked open my legs and pulled my hips back. I knew what was coming and shivered in excitement.

“I told you I would punish you,” he growled and stood behind me. His hands snaked around to cup my breasts, lightly rolling my nipples with his fingers. I tried not to moan at his touch, but a small, whining sound still escaped me. “Do you remember why?”

“I listened to Blaise,” I answered breathlessly. One of his hands stayed at my breast, while the other slid down to cup my pussy. He rubbed gently and groaned.

“You’re wet already,” he observed and I bit my lip and nodded. “What would people say if they knew that the bookish little Gryffindor got off on being punished by a big-” he pinched my clit “-bad-” his finger plunged into me “-Slytherin?”

I gasped, tilting my hips back. He was hard against my arse and it only made me wetter. Draco’s hands left my body for a moment before a sharp _smack_ echoed around the room as his hand made contact with my arse.

“Why are you being punished?” he repeated.

“I listened to Blaise!” I cried and he hit me again. He soothed the pain with a soft rub.

“What did he tell you?”

_Smack._

“That you would leave me!”

Another rub.

“How did that make you feel?”

“Awful!”

 _Smack_.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

His hand rubbed a little lower this time, teasing me with his proximity to my dripping pussy.

“I was scared he was right.”

 _Smack_.

Tears gathered in my eyes as emotion bubbled up in my chest.

“Do you still think he’s right?”

His fingers slid over my cunt and found my swollen clit. He swirled his finger around it, occasionally pulling lightly.

“No,” I moaned and dropped my head down. Draco’s lips pressed kisses across my shoulder blades as his fingers sent jolts of pleasure through my aching body.

“Why is he wrong, Hermione?” he whispered in my ear and my knees began to shake.

I shook my head and curled my fingers against the wall. I was going to fall at any moment. Between the ecstasy of Draco’s fingers, the pain in my arse and the anxiety at what Draco was insinuating, I could barely hold myself up. He turned me around and slammed my back against the wall harshly. I hooked my legs around him, grateful I was no longer standing.

“Why is he wrong?” he asked again and slammed his lips on mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, but when I opened my mouth in response, Draco pulled back.

“I don’t know,” I whined. His cock was pressed against my entrance and tightened my legs around him to pull him closer to me.

“You do know,” Draco answered and slammed into me. I cried out and threw my head against the wall. My muscles shuddered at the sudden intrusion and the pleasure-pain had my vision blurring at the edges. He pounded into me, causing my back to slide against the wall. His fingers dug into my arse and he grunted with every thrust.

“Tell me,” he roared.

I moaned loudly and shook my head again. His cock was perfect inside me, pushing against every sensitive spot, pushing me towards combustion. It took every ounce of stubbornness in my body not to answer him, but the words scared me more than I was willing to admit.

After a few more forceful thrusts, Draco’s rhythm became sloppy and needy. He pressed his forehead against mine and his sweet breath puffed across my face.

“You know, Hermione. You have to know,” he whispered softly, in stark contrast with his sharp thrusts.

“I… I think I know,” I answered and clutched his shoulders. My eyes watered again when I met Draco’s stare. It was desperate and full of swirling affection and tenderness. He kissed me softly as his cock throbbed inside me, and my pussy tightened in response. I was going to come at any moment; the fire in my core was growing with every second.

“You know I love you,” he murmured, then let out a low, vibrating groan as I felt his hot come shoot into me. I followed immediately, crying out as my world exploded into white. All my muscles clenched and released and I felt myself slide down the wall, as Draco collapsed to the ground. He fell onto his back and I landed on top of him. I carefully stretched out on him, enjoying his shaking body underneath mine.

I trailed kissed from his jaw to his mouth, and hovered over his lips for a moment. His grip was tight on my waist and I smiled.

“I love you too,” I whispered and he closed the space between our lips with a brutal kiss.

A loud squawking at the window interrupted what was quickly becoming round two. Harry’s owl was flapping its broad wings, hooting angrily. I sighed and pulled myself to my feet to let him in.

“It’s from Harry,” I answered Draco’s curious look, and he groaned. My eyes scanned the short letter.

_Hermione,_

_Give me Malfoy’s Floo. We need to talk._

_HP_

“Draco, can you write down your Floo? Harry needs to see me.”

After a brief moment of grumbling, he scribbled on the back of the note and sent it off with the owl.

I grabbed Draco’s silk robe from the back of his bathroom door and wrapped myself in it. It smelled like him and I smiled before throwing some pants at him. Just as he zipped them up, the Floo roared and Harry stepped out of the flames. He looked at Draco, who was still shirtless, and me in the robe and made a slightly disgusted face.

“What happened, Harry?” I asked and sat down on the bed.

“We raided Blaise’s flat last night.”

“What’d you find?” Draco sat next to me, leaving Harry standing awkwardly in front of us.

“A lot. Enough unicorn blood to supply a hospital. A private potions lab. And his little sister.”

Draco rubbed his face.

“Is she okay?” I asked meekly. Harry shrugged.

“She’s being tested at St Mungo’s. She has definite signs of curse damage. We’re positive that’s what Blaise was doing with the blood. We’re cataloguing the potions now; he was making a fresh batch when we arrived.”

I nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

“Harry,” I began slowly. “Are you going to arrest him?”

He shuffled his feet.

“We already did.”

“So what does that mean?” Draco asked.

“He’ll be tried in the Wizengamot by a member of Care of Magical Creatures…”

“So, Hermione,” Draco guessed and Harry nodded.

I stood up and began to pace.

“I don’t know if I can,” I said quietly and ignored the confused looks both Harry and Draco were sending my way. “He’s keeping his sister alive. It’s… tricky.”

Harry put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing, but Draco let out a low, feral growl and Harry dropped them.

“Hermione, he broke the law.”

“Not to mention he’s a complete tosser,” Draco agreed.

“I _know_. I know all this. But how can we let him rot in Azkaban for trying to keep his sister alive? It’s not an easy case, Harry. It’s not black and white. I don’t even know if he would be convicted. You said he’s got connections, and with the right defense…”

Harry sighed and sat down in my old spot. Draco wrinkled his nose a little, but kept silent.

“So what do we do, Hermione?” Harry asked in a defeated voice.

“Make a deal. Let him plead out without jail time. Fine him, restrict him, whatever. But you can’t send him to Azkaban.”

After a few minutes of contemplative quiet, Draco piped up.

“As a lawyer, I know you’re right, but as your boyfriend, I want to destroy him.”

Harry snorted, then broke into hysterical laughter. I looked at him with wide eyes as he clutched his sides and nearly rolled off the bed.

“Potter,” Draco drawled. “Care to share what’s so funny?”

“You-“ he squeaked and pointed between Draco and I, but started laughing again.

“Harry,” I sighed and placed my hand on my hip. I was practically stomping my foot in annoyance by the time he regained his composure.

“I just imagined myself hearing this conversation a few years ago,” he answered and gave another little snicker. “Malfoy picking you over Blaise, you in his robe, me knowing that I’d find you here. It just hit me.”

“I think he’s lost it,” Draco muttered and headed for the loo, leaving me to deal with the hysterical Harry Potter.

“I’ll draw up the paperwork first thing Monday morning. We can leave him in a cell for the night; he’ll survive.”

With a nod and a kiss on the cheek goodbye, Harry Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. I shuffled over the bathroom door and leaned on the frame. Draco was shaving and he had a light layer of foam all over his face. He saw me in the mirror and patted the counter next to him. With a small smile, I hopped up on the counter.

“Thanks for not going mad over that,” I commented and wiped some shaving foam off his collarbone.

He shrugged and slid the razor down his chin.

“You’re right.”

“I know,” I said with a grin and leaned back on my hands. I swung my feet in the air and laughed when Draco jumped out of the way.

“Precious goods,” he muttered, eying my foot’s proximity to his crotch.

“Oh, yes,” I agreed and rubbed the side of my foot up his thigh. “Wouldn’t want to damage those.”

He splashed water on his face and grabbed the hand towel from the hook. I figured now was as good a time as any to bring up our little confessions earlier. With a self-assuring nod, I began.

“So are we gonna talk about-”

Draco raised an eyebrow at me and my words died in my throat.

“Do we need to?” he asked.

“How long-”

“A while.”

“Are you going to keep interrupting me?” I asked and swatted his arm. He moved to stand in between my legs and rested his hands on my thighs.

“We don’t need to talk about it. I know how I feel,” he grumbled and kissed me softly.

“Okay,” I said against his lips and kissed him back.

\------------------------------------------

I twisted the dragon pendant around my neck. It didn’t serve as a signal for Draco anymore, but it reminded me of him so I continued to wear it. I was waiting to hear back from Harry who left to give Blaise my deal a few hours ago. He should have been back by now. I jiggled my leg under my desk and huffed. There was a good chance I was going to explode from anxiety if I didn’t hear from him soon. I got up to make a cup of tea when I saw Harry run by my open office door.

“Harry?”

He skidded to a halt in my doorway.

“There you are!”

I looked at him like he was momentarily an idiot.

“Where else would I be?”

“Conference room, Malfoy’s, the kitchen-” he started to rattle off and I waved my hand dismissively.

“What happened with Blaise?”

“Alright…”

“Harry,” I warned and he plopped down on a chair.

“Well, he will accept the deal on one condition.”

“And that condition is?”

“Not a big deal, _really,_ in the long run…”

“Harry Potter, you spit it out right now before I throttle you!” I scolded.

“He wants to meet with you personally to sign the deal.”

I sat back down in shock, my mouth opened wide in shock.

We sat in silence before Harry shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

“I’ll have to think about it,” I answered hoarsely. A dull pain was beginning to build in my head, so I rubbed my temples.

“There will be guards, Hermione. I’d be there. You wouldn’t be alone. And if this is the only way to get this case closed…” he trailed off.

“I know,” I said with a sigh. “But I’ve got to talk to Draco first.”

Harry nodded and stood up. He brushed the wrinkles out of his slacks and pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket.

“From Blaise,” he said and tossed it on my desk. “I didn’t read it.”

I stared at it dumbly.

“Okay, Harry. Thanks.”

He left my office while I grabbed the note and began to unfold it.  


	12. Chapter 12

I inhaled the soft vanilla scent of the warm water around me. In addition to the sex, one of the perks of dating Draco was using his giant bathtub. It was only four in the afternoon, but after reading Blaise’s note, I took the rest of the day off and Apparated directly in Draco’s bathroom. I was immersed in bubbles with my hair pulled back in a tight braid. The cool tile on my back made me shiver and I cracked my eyes open. I shrieked when my eyes met Draco looking down at me with an amused expression on his face.

“What the hell?” I sputtered.

“Hello to you too,” he greeted and started to undress. I forced my eyes not to wander at he threw his clothes on the floor. “Fancy yourself a bath in my tub?”

“Yes,” I said and laid my head back down against the tile.

“Lean forward,” Draco demanded and I did with a small grumble. He sat in the bath behind me, with each of his long legs on either side of mine. He pulled me back to lean against his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head.

“I have to tell you something,” I said quietly and drew patterns in the bubbles around my torso.

“Oh?” he asked and his chest rumbled against me.

“Blaise accepted my deal.”

“That’s good,” he said and trailed his fingers up and down my arms.

“Yes… but he has one condition.”

Draco stiffened and his hands froze at my shoulders.

“Which is?”

“I have to be there to witness his signature.”

When Draco didn’t say anything, I tilted my head back to look at him. I could see the side of his face, and he did not look pleased. The muscles in his neck and jaw were clenched and his eyes were steely.

“In a cell?” he finally spoke and I nodded. “Who else would be there?”

“Harry and the guards,” I answered slowly and massage his thighs soothingly. He moved one of his hands to trace my clavicle and I raised my chin to give him more access.

“Okay,” he said gruffly and rubbed a thumb down the column of my throat.

“Okay?” I wasn’t expecting him to give in quite so quickly.

“Potter will be there, and if I can’t be there, he’s the next best thing. He did defeat the Dark Lord. I reckon he can handle Blaise in shackles.”

I kissed the hand that was wrapped around my bicep.

“Is there anything else?” he asked and I froze. I had been debating for over an hour on whether or not I should show Draco the note. I knew it would only infuriate him and I wasn’t sure I wanted to see a furious Draco. I chewed on my lip, hastily unbraided my hair as a distraction, and he made a low warning sound behind me.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Damn. I took too long to respond.

“He sent me a note through Harry.”

More silence.

“A note.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Do you want to read it?” I asked.

“If you want me to.”

I reared back a little in surprise and knocked into Draco’s chin.

“You aren’t going to _command_ it of me?”

He chuckled softly and kissed the hollow place behind my ear.

“No. I’m not threatened by anything Blaise has to say.”

“You aren’t?”

“You’re mine, Hermione. He can’t take you away from me,” Draco answered cockily. “Blaise is locked in a cell while I’m pressed up against your delicious little body.”

He accented his statement with a small grind of his hips against my back. Draco nibbled on my neck and my nipples immediately hardened. I dropped my head back against him and moaned.

“See?” he murmured against my skin. “You’re mine. Has anyone else made you feel like this?”

“No,” I answered immediately. He was right; it was never like this was Ron. Draco’s touch incinerated me and left me breathless. He began to roll my nipples in his forefinger and thumb and I let out a shuddering gasp.

More, please,” I begged and he trailed his hands down my thighs. He pulled them apart so my legs were bent and my feet on either side of his knees. He dragged his fingers down my inner thighs and I was practically squirming against him in excitement. When he paused just outside of my pussy, I growled.

“Draco.”

“Beg for it,” he whispered in my ear and I groaned. I knew what he was doing; this was Draco’s way of reassuring himself. He needed to know that I wanted him as much as he wanted me, despite his cockiness. He needed me to say it.

“Draco,” I breathed. “Touch me. Please. I need you.”

Tension I hadn’t realized was there left his body.

“I need you too,” he said so faintly I almost didn’t catch it, then circled my throbbing clit. I raised an arm to wrap around his neck as his fingers teased me. I opened my mouth to encourage him again but he cut me off with a quiet request.

“Say it again.”

“Fuck, Draco, please. I need you. I want you. I love you. Please.”

With a small groan, he slid two fingers into me.

“Oh Merlin, yes,” I cried out and tilted my hips to meet his thrusts. Draco quickly settled on a steady, but fast rhythm, swiping his thumb over my clit while he pushed his fingers into my pussy. His lips were doing sinful things to my neck and I was moaning incoherently.

“I love you too, Hermione.”

He curled his fingers forcefully and my body began to shake against him.

“Come for me,” he murmured. “I want to hear you come. I want to feel your tight little cunt come all over me.”

I grasped the sides of the tub tightly and moved my hips in earnest against him. His breath tickled my neck and his thumb was rubbing swiftly against my clit. His cock was pressed against my lower back, hard and ready, and I imagined what it would feel like slamming into me.

“Draco! Yes!” I cried and my body trembled and tingled as my release pulsed through me. I moved surprisingly adeptly through the haze of my climax and pulled him out of the tub and onto to soft rug. I straddled him before he could take charge and sunk onto his cock. He cried out and grabbed my hips to try and sit up. I rose again and slammed down on him brutally.

“Fuck!” he yelped and let his head fall back against the rug. “Hermione, oh Salazar, do that again.”

I let my mouth fall open in a silent cry and dropped down on his cock again. This time, when I was fully seated on him, I grinded my hips back and forth. Shocks of pleasure shot through me from my clit and I smiled widely. I flung my head back and my hair tickled my lower back.

“You look like a fucking goddess,” Draco growled out and lifted my hips. “Ride me, Hermione. Fuck me.”

My thighs burned as I pulled myself up and down him, but the blinding pleasure kept me going. Draco never took his eyes off me; they wandered down to my bouncing breasts and back up to my face. His nails were digging into my skin and he was pink all over. Occasionally, he gulped in air and moaned, and I knew was trying to postpone coming. My nails were embedded deeply in the muscles on his chest and I dragged them down his stomach. When I felt myself tighten, I grinded down on him, striving for my completion. Draco was still groaning and growling underneath me, repeating that he loved me over and over. My eyes rolled in my head when my orgasm flooded my body and I felt my fingernails pierce his skin as I gasped and moaned. Draco lifted me slightly and pounded into me, his bollocks slapping my arse. He cried out my name once more and spent himself inside me.

I don’t know how long we lay on the bathroom floor, but the sun was beginning to set when we finally stumbled into his bedroom. I pulled Blaise’s note out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Draco. He raised his eyebrows , unfolded it and read aloud.

_Hermione,_

_I know you are the on behind this deal to keep me out of Azkaban, and for that, I thank you. I’m sure by now you are aware of my motivations but I wanted to explain in my own words. During the War, my younger sister was hit was a rogue curse by the dearly departed Bellatrix Lestrange. She spent a few days in our home before moving into the Malfoy Manor, and during her stay, her insanity spread like a disease. My sister is dying, and my parents ran away like the cowards they are. I was the only one she had left. I know I can’t cure her, but if she continues to drink my potion, she may live long enough for someone to find a cure. The curse is complex and powerful; I have tried everything I can to break it. I write this letter, not to save my own hide, but to beg you to help me. The Aurors have my notebook in which I detailed all her symptoms and the things I’ve tried._

_Please, Hermione. Help her._

_Blaise Zabini_

I held my breath as Draco finished reading the letter. He looked up at me slowly with an unreadable expression on his face.

“When are you meeting with him?” he asked.

“Tomorrow.”

Draco nodded and handed me back the letter.

“Okay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting a cold metal table when the sound of clinking chains caught my attention. Harry was like a statue next to me, with his wand tight in his hand. Mine was taken by the guards, but I supposed being an Auror had perks.

“Hermione,” a deep voice rasped from the doorway. Blaise looked terrible. His skin was tinged grey and his face looked gaunt. One of the guards pushed him forward and he stumbled over to the table. His shackles hit the metal table, causing a sharp ringing sound to echo in my ears. I flinched and adjusted in my seat. I pushed a small stack of papers toward him.

“Will you do it?” he asked.

“Blaise,” I began with a tired sigh, “I don’t know what you want me to do. I’m not a curse-breaker or a healer.”

“But you know some of the best witches and wizards in the world. All I need is for you to do is ask.”

“Why are you asking me to do this? You have money. Surely you can hire someone.”

Blaise rubbed his face tiredly.

“Not the _best_. The best isn’t available for hire. He won’t even return my owls.”

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

“Why?”

He shrugged and Harry nudged me.

“What?” I asked him.

“The faster you agree, the faster we can go. I hate this place,” Harry said with a little shudder. He turned to Blaise. “If Hermione agrees to ask for help, you’ll sign the deal and this is over?”

“Yes,” Blaise said with conviction.

“Fine,” I bit out and rolled a quill toward him. “Sign.”

With his looping signature drying on the parchment, I began to gather my things.

“So who is this mysterious curse-breaker?” I asked and stood up.

“Draco Malfoy.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I arrived at my flat, I was fuming. Of _course_ I was manipulated. Blaise was a Slytherin. Manipulation was practically their religion. I stormed around my kitchen, slamming plates onto the counter to prepare dinner. I dropped a fork on the floor and kicked it across the room. When I started the chop up the vegetables, I sliced my finger open and swore loudly. I sucked on my bleeding finger as the cracking sound of Apparation startled me. I whipped around and saw Draco standing in my living room.

“You,” I seethed and stomped toward him. “You!”

I jammed my uninjured finger in his chest and he looked at me wildly.

“Me?”

“Did you know?” I asked in a threatening voice.

“Did I know…?” he repeated slowly and I shoved him with all my strength and stormed past him to grab Blaise’s note from my coffee table.

“Did you know who he wants to break the curse?”

“Why would I know?”

Draco’s voice rose slightly and I could feel annoyance wafting off him. I didn’t care. I shoved the note in his chest and turned on my heels when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards towards him. I collided against him, with his chest pressed against my back. I struggled to get away, but he was too strong.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he hissed.

“It’s you! He wants you to cure his sister. He _used_ me to get to you!”

“So why are you mad at me?” Draco asked and tightened his grip on my wrist. I twisted myself free and pushed him again, and this time he fell backwards onto the couch.

Hot anger rushed through my veins. I knew Draco didn’t know. I knew this wasn’t his doing. But I was spitting mad and I couldn’t take it out on my dishware without hurting myself.

Draco looked at me with raised eyebrows. I launched myself at him and slammed my mouth on his. After a small moment of shock, Draco reciprocated and pulled my legs open to straddle him. His hands were tangled painfully in my hair and his sharp teeth were biting down on my lips, and it was heavenly. I channeled all my anger into our kiss and when his mouth trailed down my throat, I let out an angry, gasping cry.

“Fuck me, Draco. Don’t make love to me. _Fuck_ me _._ ”

He growled and pushed me off his lap. He reattached his grip on my wrist and dragged me into my bedroom. When I was a few feet from my bed, I pulled my clothes off hastily while he did the same. As I pushed my knickers down my legs, he shoved me onto the bed and immediately covered me with his body. Draco bit and sucked his way down my body until my rage turned into lust. My entire body was on fire as his mouth let red, angry marks in its wake. He bit down hard on my inner thigh and I groaned, grabbing him by the hair to pull his face back to mine. I was more than ready for him and after another violent kiss, I told him so.

“Now,” I murmured and he flipped me onto my stomach and pulled my hips up in the air. I got up on my hands and knees as he dragged one fingernail down my spine. Without warning, Draco snapped his hips forward and impaled me, forcing a shriek from my mouth. He tugged on my hips to drive himself into me again and I pushed back against him.

My bed was rocking underneath us with every thrust and for a moment, I was worried it would break. But then Draco pounded his cock into me again and my mind went blank. He was swearing and sweating behind me and stars danced in my vision. Every time he slammed into me, he pushed against the right spot in me and I was losing control quickly. Draco was too, and we were both gasping by the time I shattered into a million pieces. Blood rushed through my ears and I could barely hear his husky cry as he came. My vision went black and I fell forward onto the bed.

“Hermione.”

Draco’s voice sounded far away. I was shaking- no, someone was shaking me. I cracked my eye open and saw him looking down at me with an amused expression.

“No one’s ever passed out on me before.”

I lifted my head and looked around. I was still naked, but I was tucked neatly in my bed. Draco was wearing his boxers.

“How long was I out?”

“Just a few minutes,” he answered and kissed my forehead. “Feel better?”

I swallowed thickly.

“Water,” I murmured and he pointed to the glass on my bedside table. After a long gulp, I sat up. “Sorry,” I said quietly.

“Don’t be,” Draco said and got out of bed. “Angry sex is the best sex.”

“Actually, it’s birthday sex, according to Ginny,” I corrected with a small smile and he laughed.

“True,” he nodded thoughtfully. “Angry sex is the second best sex.”

I laid my head back on the pillow and sighed.

“Are you going to talk to me now instead of jumping me like an animal?” he asked from the bathroom.

“Apparently, you’re the best curse-breaker there is,” I called back and he poked his head out of the bathroom.

“Yes, I recall that from before the shagging.”

“And Blaise wants you to cure his sister. There’s a notebook in my bag full of information.”

He came back out and sat on the bed next to me.

“Do you want me to do it?”

I looked at him for a moment.

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he said and kissed me.

“That was easy,” I commented when he pulled away.

“You’ll find I’m much more amenable after a good fuck,” Draco said with a wink.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Draco and I descended on St Mungo’s like a storm. After convincing a disgruntled Head Healer to let us in to see the youngest Zabini, mostly thanks to Harry’s clout, we set out to break the curse.

Harry and I watched over Draco as he weaved spell after spell over Blaise’s sister.

“We’ve tried everything,” a grumpy Healer muttered behind me and Draco looked at him fiercely.

“Obviously not,” he bit out and continued his work.

The Healer one more look at the paperwork I gave him earlier from Blaise and _harrumphed_ before taking a seat by the door. According to him, Blaise’s sister, whose name was Abigail, had been in a coma since she was taken off Blaise’s potion. The Healers estimated she had only a few more days before her brain shut down entirely.

“I’m surprised it hasn’t happened sooner,” the head Healer informed us earlier. “The amount of pain she must be in is astounding. That potion, illegal as it may be, was the only thing keeping the pain away. Now that it’s gone…” he had trailed off, leaving us to fill in the blanks.

I focused my attention back on Draco, who had just made a triumphant sound. He scribbled wildly on a parchment.

“What did you find?” I asked.

“Cut a layer,” he mumbled. “Breaking curses is like ripping a seam. Do it wrong and you can ruin the fabric- or in this case, Abigail’s mind. I have to cut one thread at a time until the entire curse unravels.”

With every thread snipped, Draco wrote something down.

“Records,” he had informed me.

I didn’t dare peek over his shoulder and disturb him, so I stayed rooted by the foot of the bed, completely fascinated. As dire as the situation was, I couldn’t help but watch the corded muscles of his forearm work with every swipe of his wand. Occasionally, he stretched and I watched his back ripple under his shirt. I was a fiend, but I didn’t care.  Harry followed my adoring gaze and snorted.

“Subtle,” he said under his breath. I elbowed him in the side.

Draco made another victorious sound and the Healer stormed out of the room. On his way out, he leaned toward Harry.

“He better not be a problem,” he said with a slightly menacing tone. I chuckled; it was not that long ago that Draco’s coworkers were referring to _me_ as a problem.

An hour passed before Draco turned to Harry and me.

“The curse is a modified Cruciatus. It appears that dear Aunt Bellatrix was attempting to modify it to become a chronic condition.”

I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes; I distinctly remembered Bellatrix’s _Crucio_. I couldn’t imagine feeling that pain constantly. How Abigail hadn’t gone mad yet was a mystery to me. I focused back on Draco, who was watching me with a look of concern.

“I’ve removed the chronic aspect of the curse,” he continued and moved to sit next to me. His warm hand covered mine. “So now we wait.”

“Wait,” I repeated and looked at the young girl. With a heavy sigh, I rested my head on Draco’s shoulder and closed my eyes.

A scream pierced through my consciousness. I untangled from Draco and ran over to Abigail. Her eyes were wide open in terror and she was flailing her body around so much that I was worried she would hurt herself.

“Abigail,” I soothed. “I’m Hermione. Can you look at me?”

Her wild eyes found mine as Harry bellowed for the Healers.

“Good. You’re in the hospital. Are you in any pain?”

“No,” she gasped. Healers poured into the room and surrounded Abigail’s bed.

“Miss Granger, you’ll have to leave now,” one of them told me and I began to back away, but Abigail grabbed my hand.

“Where’s Blaise?” she asked and tears welled in her eyes. “Where’s my brother?”

“Miss Granger, out!”

I felt someone grab my shoulders and pull me out of the room, but my eyes never left Abigail’s. When the door finally slammed in front of me, I turned around to see Draco watching me anxiously.

“Do you think she’s okay?” he rushed out.

“She said she wasn’t in pain,” I told him and led him over to the waiting room chairs. “I think you did it, Draco.”

“We’ll see,” he said and wrung his hands together. Harry came running around the corner and paused in front of us to catch his breath.

“I went to the loo,” he said. “What happened?”

“Abigail woke up,” I told him.

“Screaming,” Draco amended and leaned his head back against the wall.

Harry nodded and sat next to me. We waited for several minutes of anxious silence before one of the Healer’s came out of the room.

“Hermione?” he asked and I stood up. He held out a small piece of parchment. “She wanted me to give you this.”

I snatched it and unfolded it.

_Thank you._

I handed it to Draco who slumped back in relief.

“So she’s okay? Malfoy broke the curse?” Harry asked.

With a final distrustful glance at Draco, the Healer nodded and headed back for the room.

I sank into my seat and took Draco’s hand.

“You did it.”

I placed a small kiss on his cheek and watched a light blush bloom across the bridge of his nose.

“It was nothing,” he shrugged off and I suppressed my laughter. Our eyes locked with amusement and I wasn’t sure how long we stared at each other when Harry’s voice broke through.

“Let’s celebrate!” Harry exclaimed, drawing our attention onto him. “I know I could use a drink.”

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

“You inviting me on a date, Potter?”

Harry shook his head disbelievingly.

“And here I thought you weren’t such a git, Malfoy,” he replied, but a small smile took over his lips.

\------------------------------------------------

That night at the Leaky Cauldron, three people grew to ten as friends and classmates joined us. Either Harry had warned everyone or no one really cared that Draco and I were together. Other than a surprised look from Dean Thomas, no one even acknowledged Draco’s presence at my side. We were sitting next to each other in the booth across from Harry and Ginny.

“So you’re telling me you learned how to break curses in _your spare time_?” Ginny asked Draco.

He laughed and took a long drink of firewhiskey.

“It seemed like a useful skill to have,” he said with only a slight tone of arrogance. Everyone was equally impressed with Draco’s feat and I had to keep myself from beaming up at him. Ron scooted in next to me, pushing Draco closer to the wall, and me against Draco. His hand moved from around my shoulder to my knee as Ron jabbered on about Quidditch.

Ginny was laughing at Ron’s insistence that the Chudley Canons would make it to the World Cup when Draco’s hand began to slide up my jean-covered thigh. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, but he was so intently watching the Weasley siblings argue that I almost didn’t notice the small, sly smile on his face. By the time his fingers reached the seam of my jeans, my face was flushed with excitement. Draco was carrying on a conversation with Harry about an up-and-coming player for Puddlemere but I was too preoccupied with Draco’s wandering hands to pay attention. He was stroking the seam, pushing down gently, and a deep ache began to build in my core.

“Hermione, you okay?” Ron asked and drew me out of my trance. “You look all red.”

“Yes, Hermione, everything alright?” Draco asked and cocked his head. I narrowed my eyes momentarily before pushing Ron from the booth.

“Fine, boys, thank you. I’m going to get another drink,” I told them and headed for the bar. While I was waiting for my drink, a warm, firm body pressed up against my back.

“Hi,” Draco rumbled in my ear and pulled my hair to the side to kiss my neck. His hands snaked around my waist and I leaned back against him.

“You’re feeling mischievous tonight,” I commented. He hummed against my skin and began a sensual assault on my ear when Tom returned with my butterbeer.

“Potter said this would be a celebration,” Draco murmured while his thumb rubbed the zipper of my jeans.

“It is,” I said and pushed my arse against him. I smiled when I felt the hardness of his cock on me.

“I prefer a different kind of celebration.”

“Oh?” I asked, my smile evident in my voice.

“I’d much rather be buried inside you.”

I turned around and placed my hands around Draco’s neck.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

He smirked and pulled me towards the exit. Within a moment of feeling the hot, summer air on my skin, he Apparated us to my flat. Draco’s mouth immediately descended on mine as he backed me up against the door to my bedroom. When my back hit the door, he spun me around.

“You know what I wanted to do all evening?” he rasped in my ear. His hand slid down my stomach and paused at the waist of my jeans. “I wanted to slip my fingers into your knickers and watch you come apart right there in front of all your friends.”

His other hand came to wrap around my throat as he kissed the exposed skin of my neck and shoulder. I moaned when he quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid a hand down into my knickers. After a few swipes on my clit, his hand stilled.

“What-” I began to ask but Draco cut me off.

“Fuck my hand,” he growled. With a whimper, I began to rock my hips. Every time I grinded against him, his fingers rubbed on my clit, sending jolts of electricity through me. Draco’s breath was coming out in hot pants as my arse rubbed his cock through our trousers. I wanted more, so I brought one of my hands down from its spot against the door to wriggle my jeans off. Draco took the hint and took his hand from my throat to take off his trousers.

“I like these,” he commented and snapped the band of my thong before I slid it down my thighs. It was odd to be naked from the waist down, but when I felt Draco’s freed length pressed against the cleft of my arse, the thought flew from my mind.

“Move,” he commanded and I rolled my hips again. This time, I could feel the ridges of his cock against my skin and the wet trail of precome leaking from the tip as I slid against him. Draco moved his hand lower so the heel of his palm pressed against my clit while he pushed two fingers into me. He remained still, making me rut against his hand. I moved faster against him as the tension built inside me, but before I tipped over the edge, Draco grabbed my hip to stop me and pulled out his fingers.

“Not yet,” he murmured and reached around me to open the bedroom door. The doorknob shined with my sticky arousal and I resisted the urge to clean it off before Draco led me inside. He pulled me down on top of him on the bed so I was straddling him. He had shed his shirt somewhere in between my door and the bed so I began to pull off mine. He lay back and watched me with a lazy smile on his face. I dropped my shirt on his face and laughed when he ripped it off and threw it across the room. I tossed my bra in the same direction and leaned down to kiss him. He was passionate but playful as his tongue swept my mouth, occasionally pulling back to bit my lip. I smiled against his mouth and it occurred to be that I could kiss Draco for the rest of my life and never grow bored.

With our lips still attached, I lifted my hips and sank down onto his cock. He dropped his head back and groaned, parting our mouths. I moved along, sliding my body against his, and specks of bursting light began to appear in my vision.

“Draco,” I moaned, rocking furiously against him. “Fuck, Draco, you’re perfect.”

He made another strangled noise and thrust into me with every roll of my hips. My hair was beginning to stick to my sweaty skin, but the moisture on our skin was allowing me to glide easily against the man below me. His muscles clenched with every thrust and I watched his stomach for a moment before bringing my eyes to his face. A mixed look of rapture and pain spread across Draco’s face as I tightened my pussy around him. His cock was beginning to spasm inside me so I brought a hand down to rub my clit before he came. Draco looked at my hand and the place where his cock was sliding in and out of me, shining with arousal, and dropped his head back with his eyes clenched shut. He was murmuring my name under his breath and his grip was tightening around my hips as my orgasm built inside me.

Draco couldn’t hold back any longer as my pussy began to quiver with my release and he let out a guttural cry as he spilled inside me. We came together, both gasping as pleasure rolled through us. I toppled onto the bed next to Draco and curled into his side. After a few minutes, I broke the silence.

“Draco,” I murmured and scratched the skin on his chest lightly with my nails. “I’m proud of you.”

He snorted.

“What?”

“For today. You didn’t have to help Abigail or go out with my friends, but you did anyways.”

“Of course I did,” he scoffed. “You asked me to.”

“But you’re Draco Malfoy,” I said and looked up at his face. “You don’t do what anyone tells you to do.”

He laughed and laced his fingers through mine.

“You aren’t _anyone_.”

“Such power I didn’t even know I had,” I said with a smile.

“Don’t hurt me with it,” he said playfully, but his eyes betrayed a hint of vulnerability.

“I won’t,” I promised and kissed his pectoral. As I twirled my fingers over his skin, Draco’s breathing evened out as he slipped into sleep. This absurdity of Draco’s vulnerability hit me like a freight train. I was so worried of his power over me that I never questioned whether or not I had power over him. Being with Draco was potentially problematic; I wasn’t naïve enough to believe that everything would always be great between us. He was demanding, arrogant and possessive, but he was also compassionate, protective and loving. With all of these qualities wrapped around one enigmatic man, I was sure that sparks would always fly between us, whether in anger or in love. Together, we were both the problem, with our larger-than-life personalities, and also the solution, with our all-encompassing, passionate love.  I inhaled his scent and burrowed into his side as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Sixteen months later...**

 

“All looks well, Mrs. Malfoy,” the elderly Healer said to me. “Any other symptoms you are concerned about?”

“Just the nausea, Healer Mason,” I replied and scooted off the exam table.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and took a small bottle out of the cabinet.

“This potion should calm the stomach,” he said. “It may cause drowsiness, but to be perfectly honest, you look like you could use the rest.”

“I haven’t been sleeping very well. I don’t know if its nerves or the constant feeling like I’ll be sick, but…” I trailed off with a sigh.

Healer Mason nodded and shuffled me out the door.

“Come back in three to six weeks, Mrs. Malfoy,” he called before moving on to his next patient.

As I headed out for the fireplaces to Floo home, someone called my name.

“Blaise?” I asked incredulously. I hadn’t heard from him since that day at Azkaban, but word on the street was that he was doing quite well for himself despite the potions scandal. He jogged over to me and gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder.

“Hey Hermione,” he greeted. “You look great; married life must be treating you well.”

I ignored the slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

“It is,” I said with a small smile. “What are you doing here?”

He pointed over to one of the exam room doors.

“Abigail’s in for a checkup. The Healers like to check in every few months. Make sure the curse really is gone, I suppose. I think they’re going to write a paper on her, actually.”

“Draco will be pleased to hear she’s fine,” I said.

“Yes, I’m sure he will…. Listen, I know I never contacted you afterwards, but I wanted to say thank you,” Blaise said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not me you should be thanking, Blaise.”

He had the decency to look ashamed.

“I’d better be going, but tell Abigail I’m glad she’s well,” I said and stepped into the fireplace. “Hermione Malfoy’s home,” I said and felt the familiar whirl of Floo.

When I stepped out of my fireplace, I immediately smelled something burnt.

“Draco?” I called out and brushed the soot from my clothes. He popped his head out from the kitchen with an innocent smile.

“You’re home early!”

He came out of the kitchen wearing an apron covered in flour. There was a smear of something brown across his cheek, so I wiped it away with a giggle.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he answered quickly. “You look tired.”

A look of concern drifted over his face.

“The Healer gave me a potion that’s supposed to make me drowsy.”

“Go lay down,” he said and kissed me sweetly.

\----------------------------

I woke up to Draco’s soft voice.

“I know you’re a Malfoy,” he was murmuring, “but you’ve got to be less of a pain in the arse. Don’t get me wrong- I love you so much, but you’re making life quite difficult for your mummy.”

His strong hands glided across my swollen stomach and I nearly purred in contentment.

“So if you will calm down enough to let her enjoy our anniversary, then I promise I will buy you every toy you could possibly want.”

I smiled and cracked my eyes open.

“Are you bribing our unborn child?” I asked as his lips touched the skin of the abdomen. He smiled into the kiss and looked up at me.

“Good morning,” he said and climbed up my body. Draco kissed me deeply and it made my toes curl with passion.

“What time is it?” I asked and reached for my watch. He batted my hand away and kissed me again, this time sliding his tongue against mine. When our lips parted, he trailed hot kisses down my neck and I sighed.

“You win,” I breathed and raked my fingers through his hair. He pushed my shirt off and tossed it into the hamper before I arched my back for him to unhook my bra. When I was naked from the waist up, he kissed his way down to my breasts while his fingers gently massaged the tender flesh. Since finding out I was pregnant three months ago, my breasts had grown, much to Draco’s delight. He once told me that if he could, he would spend multiple hours a day rubbing the tenderness away.

Draco brought my attention back to the present when he sucked a nipple into his warm mouth while his hands continued to move down. They glided over the swell of my stomach and hooked around the edge of my knickers. He slid them down my legs as his mouth followed his hands. When he reached my belly button, he dipped his tongue inside.

“Torture,” I breathed. “You’re torturing your pregnant wife.”

His laugh sent vibrations across my skin and I felt a slight movement in my belly.

“It’s moving,” I whispered and he nodded.

“I talk to him more than you realize,” he told me while he cupped my pussy. “He likes my voice.”

“You’re so sure it’s going to be a boy,” I laughed. My laughter quickly turned into a gasp as he brought his mouth down to my clit. He licked gently and when I began to rock my hips against him, he slid a finger inside me. Draco sucked my throbbing clit into his mouth while his fingers curled and pushed into me.

“Oh Merlin,” I gasped and clenched the sheet on either side of me. His pace sped with my gasping breaths, and before I knew it, I was crying out in release.  When I opened my eyes, Draco’s mouth was hovering above mine, shining with my arousal. I pulled him in for a kiss, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. I moaned at the taste of myself on his tongue and then again when he slid his hard cock across my thigh.

Draco rolled me onto my side and locked his arms around my waist. I hooked my leg around his as he breathed in the smell of my hair.

“Ready?” he asked with a slight shake in his voice.

I rocked my hips back against him.

“Yes,” I breathed. Draco had been considerably gentler since I began to show. He preferred to spend our time together making love slowly and sensually. I promised him I wouldn’t break, but I think he enjoyed our newfound desire for slow-burning passion, so I didn’t press the subject.

His cock nudged me from behind and slid into me slowly. His grunt echoed in my ear and my skin broke out in goose bumps. When he buried himself completely in me, he paused, groaning in the feeling of my pussy clamped down around him.

“Fuck, Hermione,” he murmured. “Do you know how sexy you are like this?” He reared back and pushed into me again, wrenching a low cry from me. “I get hard every time I think of you swollen with my child,” he purred. “With that ring on your finger and our baby inside you-” he drove into me again “-the whole world can see you’re mine.”

He began to thrust in earnest as whimpering moans fell from my lips. His hand alternated between caressing my breast and my stomach while his lips and teeth worked on my neck. My second orgasm was close and I felt myself clenching around him.

“Oh Merlin, Draco,” I moaned and tilted my head back against him.

“Come for me,” he whispered and rolled my nipple in between his long fingers. After a few more thrusts, I came apart, moaning and gasping deliriously as stars exploded behind my eyelids. Draco came right after me with my name on his lips.

I rolled back to face him and he pulled me in close. My stomach got in the way, but he just smiled and kissed my sweaty forehead.

“Do you really think I’m sexy like this?” I asked shyly. Draco’s mouth swooped down to crush mine in a kiss.

“Give me five minutes and I’ll show you again, Mrs. Malfoy,” he replied and stroked my back.

“Are you going to tell me what you were doing in the kitchen?”

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

“If you _must_ know, I was attempting to cook.”

I reared my head back to look at him.

“Why?”

“I was going to cook for you for our anniversary, but it turns out, cooking is the one thing I’m rubbish at.”

“Cooking and dancing,” I corrected and braced myself for his glare. I could barely convince him to dance two steps with me at our wedding.

“Fine, cooking and dancing,” he amended. “Whatever.”

As we laughed, I managed to sneak a look at the clock over his shoulder.

“Draco!” I cried. “It’s the middle of the night!”

He shrugged and pulled the comforter up around us.

“Yes, that means you shouldn’t be talking,” he said gruffly, but I recognized the hint of playfulness in his voice.

“But I have work-”

He cut me off with a long, languid kiss.

“Goodnight wife,” he said and nuzzled against my neck. “Goodnight baby.” He rubbed my stomach fondly.

“Goodnight husband,” I sighed with contentment. That night, like every night for the rest of my life, I fell asleep to the soft sounds of Draco’s breathing and his arms wrapped tightly around me. 


End file.
